STAR CRAVING BAEK remake
by BaekQiu
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang guru kelas satu di sekolah ekslusif Gangnam. Meskipun anak-anak sangat lucu, tapi dia merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton dan menyebalkan. Seakan belum cukup memusingkan, tahun ini dia mendapat seorang asisten baru yang terlambat datang di hari pertama sekolah. Satu-satunya pelarian Baekhyun adalah kegilaannya terhadap segala hal berbau selebriti. [GS/ROMANCE]
1. Chapter 1

**STAR CRAVING BAEK (Remake)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, EXO**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance!**

 **Rate :**

 **M/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini bukan karya BaekQiu**

 **Ini merupakan hasil remake dari novel berjudul Star Craving Mad karya Elise Abrams Miller**

 **BaekQiu hanya mengganti nama, tempat, dan setting yang disesuaikan dengan cast.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kelas, cangkir styrofoam berisi kopi dari ruang guru di sebelah tangan, daftar absen di tangan satunya, kacamata hitam murahan dari Chinatown merosot di hidungku yang sudah berkeringat. Sebelum aku bergumul melawan jendela raksasa yang tertutup rapat dilapisi debu Seoul sepanjang musim panas, aku duduk di tepi meja, mendorong kacamata ke atas dahi, dan menekuni kolom nama.

Asisten baruku belum datang, padahal sekarang sudah hampir pukul 08.40, waktu genting. Inilah yang kudapat karena lama bekerja di sini, karena tidak berhenti dari pekerjaan bulan Juni lalu, saat aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku akan melakukannya. Mereka selalu memberiku asisten baru karena aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Mereka bisa saja memberiku anjing penuntun orang buta di kelas dan aku tak akan heran. Aku sanggup mengajar kelas satu dengan mata tertutup.

Di antara mengecek jam, memelototi jendela, dan menghirup kopiku yang kebanyakan susu skim, aku melihat nama di daftar absen yang langsung membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Oh Ziyu. Aku menghitung nama di daftar. Sembilan belas. Aku bersumpah, hanya ada delapan belas nama dalam daftar saat aku menerima paket informasi melalui e-mail minggu lalu.

Aku menghampiri pesawat telepon dinding dan memutar nomor kepala sekolah.

"Kantor Kris Wu," kata asistennya yang sangat muda dan sangat cantik, siswa lulusan tahun lalu yang dipilih sendiri oleh sang kepala sekolah. Tahun ajaran baru saja dimulai dan skandal sudah menguak di Seoul Select Academy. Skor satu untuk sang 'Kepala Selingkuh'.

"Hani-ssi, hai. Ini aku Byun Baekhyun. Apakah Mr. Wu ada?"

"Tidak ada, maaf," desah Min Hani, sudah mulai bosan dengan pekerjaan sungguhan pertamanya di dunia nyata.

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin bisa membantuku. Aku mendapat anak baru di kelasku. Kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Oh, kau tidak mendapatkan suratnya?" tanyanya sambil lalu. Aku tidak mendapat surat apa pun. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam seperti kaum Buddhis, berdamai dengan rasa marah dan frustasiku, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak, Hani-ssi. Aku tidak mendapatkannya. Bisakah kau memberitahuku isinya, tolong?" kataku, berharap sebelum Halloween ini dia akan segera melewati suasana hati remajanya yang mudah merajuk.

"Mm, Oh Ziyu baru saja mendaftar di sekolah ini dan dia sekarang di kelasmu."

"Apakah orangtuanya..."

"Iya, betul. Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan."

"Oke, Hani-ssi. Terima kasih. Tidak ada pesan untuk Mr. Wu."

Aku menutup telepon sambil berharap aku tahu cara menenangkan diri. Salah satu muridku bernama Oh Ziyu. Anak perempuan Sehun dan Luhan—Oh, salah satu pasangan selebriti yang paling hot di negeri ini. Aku tak dapat menghitung berapa seringnya aku berbaring di ranjang, berfantasi tentang Oh Sehun. Hidungnya yang sedikit kebesaran, bibirnya yang sedikit ketipisan, matanya yang tajam dan dingin, tapi kalau kaugabungkan semua, area selangkanganmu langsung membara.

Sehun dan Luhan termasuk makhluk langka, seperti bintang rock albino atau pacar setia yang suka memberikan oral seks. Mereka sudah lama berpasangan dan sering sekali diwawancarai Yoo Jaesuk, berbinar-binar ketika mengatakan betapa mereka saling mencintai, lebih daripada dulu. Mereka pasangan yang dipuja publik, seperti Bae Yongjun dan Park Soojin, Jisung dan Lee Boyoung, Rain dan Kim Taehee, Brad Pitt dan Angelina Jolie.

Aku melihat kertas di tanganku dengan bergetar seirama jantungku yang memburu. Kuteguk kopi yang sudah tak panas lagi dan aku berpikir bagaimana bisa berkonsentrasi tahun ini dengan putri dari pasangan selebriti hot duduk di kelasku. Selama lima tahun terakhir aku sering terjaga pada malam hari membayangkan seperti bagaimana rasanya mengajar anak Oh Sehun dan Luhan. Aku merasa dirugikan selama ini karena anak paling terkenal yang kuajar adalah putra direktur majalah Ceci. Kini mimpiku jadi kenyataan, aku tidak ingin merayakannya, malah merasa perlu diberi pernapasan buatan.

Seoul Select Academy di Gangnam adalah sekolah yang berbeda, sering disebut 'progresif' oleh sebagian orang, dan dijuluki 'lubang neraka kaum elite' oleh yang lain. Apa pun namanya, sekolah itu magnet bagi kaum kaya dan terkenal, walau Sehun dan Luhan jauh lebih terkenal.

Sambil menempelkan daftar absen ke papan pengumuman, aku memaksakan diri mengingat betapa berpengalamannya diriku, betapa mudahnya anak-anak akrab denganku, bagaimana para orangtua menulis surat penuh pujian di akhir tahun ajaran, berterima kasih karena telah membuat keajaiban dengan anak-anak mereka. Kuingat penyataan-pernyataan ini, mengangguk penuh semangat setiap kali, karena kalau tidak, aku akan kena serangan saraf di atas lantai linoleum kotak-kotak ini.

Setelah beberapa kali mengulang, mengangguk, dan berdoa, aku yakin ketika pelajaran mulai penuh aku akan terlalu sibuk berobsesi tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Mengajarkan cara berhitung puluhan pada murid-murid yang antusias tak akan menyisakan waktu untuk membayangkan mencium bibir Sehun atau menempelkan wajahku ke dadanya yang berotot. Mengajarkan cara menggambar bunga matahari tidak akan menyisakan semenit pun untuk membayangkan Luhan menjadi gila/hilang/mati.

Dering bel menyadarkan lamunanku. Lima menit lagi para murid tiba, dan asistenku masih belum datang. Kelopak mataku mulai berkedut, membuatku gugup. Kulempar kacamataku ke tas yang sudah ketinggalan zaman dan bergegas mengelilingi ruangan, menurunkan kursi dari atas meja dan mendirikannya di lantai. Suara dan langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, bergema di tangga dan lorong. Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.55 dan saat itu juga kuputuskan bahwa aku membenci asisten baruku lebih daripada yang lain dan sebaiknya dia punya alasan yang sangat bagus atas keterlambatannya yang tak dapat diizinkan, dimaafkan, dan diterima itu.

Yang pertama datang adalah Kim Jimin. Kami berjabat tangan, lalu dia menggulung lengan baju terusan linennya dan langsung beraksi di sudut boneka, menyusun meja dapur mini. Orangtua Jimin menatapku, mulut mereka membentuk senyum kaku penuh harap. Aku balas tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat antusiasme Jimin.

"Dia hebat," pujiku.

Beberapa anak dan orangtua memasuki ruangan dan aku mengamati mereka dengan radar selebritiku—dengan penuh penderitaan menunggu kedatang Ziyu, dan penuh amarah yang ditekan menunggu kedatangan asistenku.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku guru Haeri tahu ini... Ya, enam tahun! Aku tahu, aku selalu kembali! Aku suka rokmu, Jenny... Tentu, Joon, kau boleh ke sudut blok mainan. Jangan malu-malu... Tidak, dia belum datang, keretanya terlambat," kataku berbohong. Aku tersenyum, mengangkat bahu, diam-diam melirik pintu atau dinding.

Semua ini terus berlangsung. Mukaku mulai pegal karena tersenyum terus, otakku pusing karena mempermainkan permainan otak favoritku: menjumlah harga baju orangtua dan anak-anak ini. Ada banyak sepatu balet Prada tahun ini, pikirku. Setelah hitunganku sudah tak terlacak lagi, aku tidak lagi merasa seperti guru, tapi lebih mirip bisul menyebalkan, harga pakaianku benar-benar menjadi murahan bila dibandingkan dengan milik mereka.

Kurapikan ekor kudaku, seakan itu membuat perbedaan. Beberapa ibu datang mengenakan celana pendek Nike atau celana yoga Puma ketat., mengingatkanku bahwa seharusnya aku melanjutkan kebiasaan olahraga, bukannya menghabiskan waktu luang di Barnes & Noble, mencermati Ceci sambil menyabotase diri sendiri dengan secangkir besar venti mocha frapuccino.

Rasa pening yang kunantikan tiba, berdansa mengentak-entak bola mataku, tapi asistenku tetap absen. Sementara para orangtua dan murid menyesuaikan diri terhadap lingkungan baru, diam-diam aku menelepon bagian akademik, tapi mereka tidak menerima kabar apa-apa tentang si asisten baru.

Pukul 09.05, si kecil Kim Taeoh, yang amat menyerupai salah seorang anggota boyband, menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela dan berteriak, "Hei, ada dua limusin berhenti di luar!" Seisi kelas, minus satu murid dan satu asisten guru, bergegas ke jendela.

Aku dan beberapa orangtua yang masih ada bertukar senyum, seakan berkata, "Anak-anak ini lucu sekali, ya?", sebelum menyusul kerumunan yang sedang menatap ke bawah.

Di jalan, Oh Sehun keluar dari mobil Lincoln hitam pertama, mengenakan jins 'kumal' dan kemeja cokelat muda yang tidak dimasukkan, rambut keperakan berantakan yang terkenal itu memantulkan sinar matahari pagi bulan September. Di belakangnya, Luhan dan Ziyu muncul dari limo kedua. Luhan berpakaian santai hari ini—celana kapri hitam, T-shirt hitam, dan sandal. Hebatnya, aku dapat melihat betapa merah cat kuku kaki Luhan dari lantai enam.

Kalau para murid tidak ada di sini, aku akan berceloteh tentang betapa sombong dan vulgarnya mereka memamerkan kekayaan seperti itu. Dengan senang aku akan berkomentar jahat. Kalau para orangtua tidak di sini aku akan berseru, "Omo! Omo! Omo! Tunggu sampai teman serumahku mendengar tentang ini!" Tapi aku diam saja dan berpikir tentang teman serumahku, Kyungsoo, tentang kebencian Kyungsoo terhadap sesuatu yang berbau selebriti.

Kyungsoo pasti muntah melihat kesombongan mereka ini. Aku tak sabar ingin memberitahunya bahwa mereka tiba dengan dua limusin. Seakan satu limusin panjang mengilap tidak cukup membuat rakyat jelata minder. "Berani benar makhluk-makhluk kerdil itu," demikian Kyungsoo akan berkata.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Jung Soojung. Anak ini—kalau memang belum—seharusnya mendapat bayaran jutaan won menjadi model iklan Gap Kids atau Benetton.

"Itu Oh Ziyu," kataku. "Dia di kelas kita." Kesunyian yang menyusul setelah itu sungguh tak ternilai. Kalau aku bisa membuat anak-anak terdiam sesenyap ini, mungkin aku akan senang bangun pagi hari. Walau begitu, kesunyian ini, seperti benda lain yang disentuh anak-anak, mudah pecah.

"Dia terkenal?" tanya Moon Mason sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Orangtuanya aktor," kataku hati-hati.

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Apakah mereka main film?"

"Apakah mereka menang Daesang?"

"Apakah mereka presiden?"

"Nama mereka Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Dan kalau Ziyu sudah di sini, kalian bisa bertanya padanya." Aku tidak mau memberikan perhatian lebih dari sepantasnya. Mereka manusia, sama seperti aku. Kurasa begitu. Sama. Seperti. Aku.

Demi Tuhan, kalau saja aku tadi ke toilet dulu selagi sempat.

Para orangtua yang tak terkenal tapi sangat kaya itu menghampiriku satu per satu, sambil menunduk, berbisik seakan aku pastor yang tujuan hidupnya hanya mendengar pengakuan dosa mereka.

"Aku baru menonton film baru mereka. Pernahkah kau melihat orangtua seanggun mereka?"

"Kudengar Luhan pernah dirawat karena kelelahan. Kau pernah dengar?"

"Aku suka film Runaway Groom yang diperankan Sehun. Apakah menurutmu aku harus mengatakannya pada Sehun?"

Tapi sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan mendesak mereka, keluarga Oh tiba, dan mendadak kami semua layu terkena kekuatan rahasia yang dipancarkan orang terkenal dengan hebatnya. Semua warna seakan memudar di ruang kelas, sementara keluarga Oh bersinar semakin terang. Pinggulku seolah melar seinci. Postur tubuhku membungkuk. Bahkan anak-anak pun terlihat memudar.

Sementara anak-anak menyambut Ziyu yang penuh senyum dan rambutnya bergaya kusut, Sehun dan Luhan menghampiriku. Aku mengusap keringat di atas bibirku, memaksa diri mengingat hal-hal positif, seperti saat sahabat terbaikku, Yixing, memberitahuku bahwa aku bisa menjadi pemeran pengganti Song Hye Kyo. Kuulurkan tangan sambil berdoa semoga aku memancarkan sikap tenang dan tak terintimidasi.

"Hai," kata kami serempak, lalu berjabat tangan. Begitu banyak sensasi. Begitu banyak yang bisa diamati. Selebriti mengacaukan sistemku. Aku dapat mengatasi mereka dalam bentuk dua dimensi di majalah atau televisi atau internet, tapi dalam bentuk darah dan daging begini rasanya seperti tersambar petir. Apakah semua orang bereaksi yang sama?

"Senang bertemu anda," kataku serak.

"Sama-sama," kata Sehun. Tangannya besar dan kuat, seperti seharusnya. Tangan Luhan mungil dan kering, kukunya dicat rapi warna merah darah. Menurutku, dia tidak kelihatan kecapekan. Dia terlihat awas, matanya yang menggoda jelalatan ke segala arah, seakan memastikan kelas ini cukup baik untuk putri kesayangannya.

Sehun berkata, "Kami telah mendengar banyak hal baik tentang dirimu dari Kris." Dia menyebut nama Kepala Sekolah dengan nada akrab yang mengerikan. Aku membayangkan kalau dia tahu kami menyebut Kris 'Kepala Selingkuh'.

"Oh...bagus!" kicauku, lalu tersenyum. Otakku telah merangkak masuk ke liang untuk meresapi semua sensasi luar biasa ini, meninggalkan cangkang kosong yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Kurikulum kalian terdengar hebat," desah Luhan, dengan aksen samar dari daerah asalnya di China. "Ziyu pasti akan sangat menyukainya." Luhan menatapku tajam, aku merasa ada makna yang tak kumengerti dalam kata-katanya yang terdengar polos. Kuharap dia menganggapku cukup baik untuk mengajar putrinya.

"Terima kasih banyak," kataku. Sungguh sulit bagiku bercakap-cakap dengan orang-orang yang sering menghadiri penghargaan Film bergengsi. Kalau saja aku bisa menyuruh semua orang pulang supaya aku bisa tinggal bersama Sehun dan Luhan sampai tengah malam, mencermati mereka seperti spesimen lab.

Saat melirik Sehun, kuperhatikan kemejanya terbuat dari suede dan dia mengenakan sandal jepit bertali hijau. Jari kakinya putih dan bentuknya sempurna, jari-jari beradab berbaris rapi. Dengan sedikit gemetar, kusadari bahwa aku dapat menjilati kesepuluh jarinya—selama berjam-jam. Padahal aku bukan orang yang terobsesi dengan kaki.

"Well, kelihatannya kau bisa mengendalikan semua ini," kata Sehun, dan kepalaku tersentak dari jari-jari kakinya. Senyum Sehun membuatku lumer dan mendadak aku malu sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir tentang jari-jari kaki Sehun pada saat seperti ini? Monster macam apa diriku?

Untuk menghukum diri, kupandangi Luhan, yang pada usia tiga puluh lima lebih cantik dan anggun daripada yang bisa kuharap saat aku berusia dua puluh, dengan tubuh padat sempurna. Dia wanita yang tidak pernah kelupaan meninggalkan tampon sampai busuk dan bau, yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan bunyi aneh di kela yoga saat instruktur membetulkan posisi pundaknya, yang tak pernah muntah di peron subway pada pukul dua pagi akibat meminum terlalu banyak soju.

Aku marah pada diriku karena mengharapkan Luhan mati. Sehun dan Luhan jela sempurna untuk satu sama lain, dan aku penghancur rumah tangga yang sungguh jahat.

Luhan menatap arloji mungilnya, dan dia pun menghilang. Sehun memberitahuku bahwa Luhan ada janji temu di suatu tempat.

"Karena itu ada dua mobil," kataku. Sehun menyentuh hidungnya sambil mengangguk.

"Uhm nona Byun," kata Sehun dengan suara seksinya. Aku khawatir akan langsung melahirkan bayi bila mendengarkan terlalu cermat. Aku berdiri seperti orang tolol dan Sehun tersenyum, lalu meraih kantong belakangnya. "Aku tahu ini mungkin sedikit aneh bagimu." Aneh? Tidak. Ini mimpi jadi kenyataan, yang kalau kupikir-pikir memang agak aneh karena aku sudah biasa dikecewakan dalam hidupku yang membosankan ini.

Sehun mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari kantong belakang celana dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Hanya saja, kita harus melakukan ini," katanya saat aku membuka lipatan kertas. "Perjanjian menjaga kerahasiaan," kata Sehun tersipu.

Aku membacanya cepat dan segera menandatanganinya. "Tentu saja," kataku sambil berpikir bahwa kertas ini sudah memeluk pantat Sehun seharian. Kuharap aku bisa mengusap-usap kertas itu ke wajahku sebelum mengembalikannya.

Sehun menyelipkan kertas itu kembali ke kantong. "Terima kasih, nona Byun. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi, yah, kau tahu bagaimana media massa itu." Aku mengangguk penuh pengertian saat Sehun menjabat tanganku sekali lagi. Lalu dia menghampiri Ziyu, mengecup keningnya, dan pergi. Aku mengepalkan tangan, memegang sisa molekul Sehun yang seksi, menghela napas, dan memaksakan diri kembali ke masalah di depan mata.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas berdengung dengan gairah hari pertama sekolah. Tidak ada yang benar-benar gugup karena baru masuk sekolah. Mungkin karena anak-anak ini sudah masuk ke lembaga pendidikan sejak usia dua tahun. Belum apa-apa, sudut blok mainan sudah dikuasai anak laki-laki. Sekelompok anak lain terlentang di karpet, dikelilingi Uno, catur, Lego, dan buku dinosaurus pop-up raksasa.

Segelintir anak perempuan yang cantik-cantik berkerumun di salah satu meja, mengibaskan krayon bak tongkat sihir, menyalurkan imajinasi mereka dalam buku gambar. Oh Ziyu salah satu dari mereka. Sudah kuduga dia tipe pemimpin, dengan kuku bercat glitter yang sudah rontok, tank top motif bunga, dan rambut cokelat kusut yang selalu jatuh ke matanya.

"Aku membuat titik di tengah. Seperti ini," kata Ziyu, dan semua anak perempuan di meja segera menirunya.

"Wow, kau pintar sekali menggambar!" pekik salah satu di antara mereka.

"Ya," kata Ziyu tanpa menengadah dari karya spidolnya. Dia amat keren, sama sekali tidak terkesan. Selebriti sejati, pikirku, lalu menegur diri sendiri karena telah tersihir pesona anak umur enak tahun.

Aku mengelilingi ruangan, mengamati, bertopang dagu, menggumam setuju, tersenyum kalau perlu, mengangkat alis pada saat yang tepat. Ini pertunjukan hari pertama untuk menenangkan beberapa orangtua murid yang masih tersisa, yang tidak rela meninggalkan anak mereka.

Saat orangtua terakhir keluar, aku segera meraih dua butir aspirin dari meja dan meneguk sisa kopi. Lalu kumatikan lampu. Sembilan belas murid kelas satu terdiam membeku.

Aku sudah menyerah menantikan kehadiran asistenku.

"Bagus! Kulihat kalian tahu apa artinya kalau lampu dimatikan. Siapa yang dapat memberitahu? Jiyoung?" Aku tidak tahu Jiyoung itu anak perempuan atau laki-laki. Rambutnya pirang panjang, tapi dia mengenakan celana kargo kedodoran dan sepatu basket Nike.

"Artinya jadi patung," gumam Jiyoung sambil menatap lantai. Oke, aku sudah memutuskan. Anak laki-laki.

"Patung yang tidak bergerak?"

"Tidak bicara juga!" teriak Soojung sambil meloncat.

"Betul, Soojung!" Dia meloncat lagi, kesenangan.

"Panggilanku Krystal!" jeritnya, rambutnya yang diikat tinggi berayun-ayun. Aku yakin kelas sebelah dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Oke, Krystal, terima kasih," bisikku, memberinya isyarat tentang kontrol suara. Aku tak mau mengkritik, jadi kutarik napas dalam. Sampai siang nanti pasti lampu sudah dimatikan seribu kali dan kami akan berbicara tentang betapa pentingnya 'peraturan sudut blok mainan', ditekankan dengan kerutan dahi dan tangan saling menggenggam. Walau begitu, seperti setiap tahun, aku tahu anak-anak ini akan berhasil mengambil hatiku yang kelelahan.

Aku menggeleng melihat anak-anak yang cantik dan manja ini, yang kehidupannya membuatku iri. Dan pikirku, aku akan menjadi tawanan/pemandu/pengasuh/terapis/pemakai mantel/pengikat tali sepatu putri-putri dan pangeran-pangeran ini untuk sembilan bulan ke depan.

Aku siap tersenyum lebar lagi untuk terakhir kali, sedetik lagi, sebelum aku akan serius mempertimbangkan memecat asistenku pada hari pertama sekolah.

"Oke, mari kita beres-beres, lalu membentuk lingkaran untuk pertemuan kelas satu kita yang pertama!"

.

.

.

Anak-anak sedang bersusah payah memberikan tempat duduk pada yang lain di tepi karpet. Taeoh mengangkat tangan.

"Bagus, Taeoh! Ada apa?"

"Lingkaran kita lebih mirip huruf U daripada huruf O," katanya sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lubang hitam tempat gigi seri pertamanya akan tumbuh bulan Juni mendatang.

"Hmm kurasa kau benar. Kalau begitu kita harus ber-U setiap pagi," kataku, lalu seisi kelas tertawa cekikan. Kuharap aku tidak keceplosan omong jorok. Kuulangi kata-kataku dalam hati untuk memastikan.

"Hei, aku tahu!" kata Luna sambil bangkit berlutut. "Ayo membentuk L!" Sebelum aku sadar sepenuhnya, mereka mulai berpencar dan mendadak aku kehilangan kontrol. Setelah itu, seakan sang iblis sendiri yang menyutradarai film hidupku, pintu terbuka dan asistenku tiba. Aku tak sempat meliriknya.

Kenapa dia tidak datang pada waktu yang seharusnya? Saat aku masih memegang kendali atas anak-anak nakal ini?

"Oke, anak-anak," kataku. "Aku senang sekali kalian mengenal huruf-huruf, tapi aku butuh huruf U. Ayo tunjukkan bentuk huruf U sempurna." Tolonglah, doaku dalam hati kepada Tuhan. Anak-anak mulai beranjak ke tempat mereka semula dengan patuh.

"Anak-anak, tahu tidak? Kalian pintar sekali. Aku akan memikirkan cara agar kita bisa menggunakan ide kalian di dalam kelas. Kalian mau?"

"Mauuuuu!" teriak mereka kompak, saling menatap yang lain, seakan baru menang undian.

"Oke, aku juga mau. Tapi sebagai balasannya, kalian harus mematuhi peraturan. Artinya, saat pertemuan pagi kita harus duduk di mana?" Hampir semua tangan terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ziyu?"

"Di tepi karpet," katanya, tangannya maju mundur mengusap karpet di depan lututnya dengan malu-malu. Aku terpukau, tersihir. Aku terjerat. Gadis cilik ini menggodaku. Dan aku menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Betul," kataku.

"Ini huruf U paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat," kata asisten baruku yang amat sangat terlambat dari arah pintu. Kami semua berpaling dan menatapnya.

Di ambang pintu, berdiri guru paling lusuh yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul Select Academy; jaketnya belel, rambut merah kusut, sisa keringat bulan September. Dia bahkan berdiri bertumpu pada kotak gitar. Kalau dia tidak terlambat satu jam lebih, mungkin aku akan menganggapnya menarik.

Kalau dia tidak terlihat sesantai itu, mungkin aku akan menaruh sedikit rasa hormat padanya. Kalau dia bukan asistenku, mungkin aku akan mengusirnya dengan berkata, "Aku bisa mengajar di kelas ini tanpa bantuanmu, terima kasih banyak."

"Anak-anak, ini Park Chanyeol. Dia akan menjadi guru kalian juga. Mari kita menyambut guru Park."

"Halo, guru Park," kata mereka serempak dengan nada berlagu, dibumbui sedikit nada bosan kelas elite.

"Kau bisa main gitar?" tanya Ziyu sambil memilin-milin rambutnya. Dia sudah mulai menduakanku.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini gitar?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Kau punya pandangan sinar X?" Ziyu terpingkal-pingkal sampai terguling-guling.

"Tidak. Aku tahu dari bentuknya!"

"Oh..." kata Chanyeol sambil mengangguk, seakan baru mengerti.

"Kenapa terlambat?" tuntut Krystal, dijentikkannya jemari pada setiap suku kata. Sebagian besar dari kami menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, sementara sisanya berusaha menjentikkan jari mereka, meniru Kystal.

"Yah," kata Chanyeol sambil melepas jaketnya. "Aku dirampok." Aku dan seisi kelas terpaku. Perampokan sungguhan. Ini akan makan waktu.

Chanyeol menggantungkan jaket di kotak gitarnya dan meletakkannya di tepi meja guru. Dia mendekati kami dan duduk di tepi meja. "Aku sedang menuju kemari, menyebrangi Dosan Square Park—"

"Aku tahu itu di mana!" teriak Joon.

"Aku juga!" kata Jenny, lalu seisi kelas bergabung dalam percakapan tak relevan pertama dalam tahun ajaran ini.

"Pengasuhku bilang, Dosan Square Park itu berbahaya."

"Pengasuhku bilang, ada narkoba di sana."

"Narkoba itu jahat."

"Kalau kau pakai narkoba, kau harus rehab, dan rehab itu sulit. Itu kata pengasuhku."

"Rehab itu apa sih?"

Walau percakapan mereka sungguh mencerahkan dan sadar sosial, aku merasa perlu menyela. "Kalau kalian ingin mendengar tentang perampokan guru Park, sebaiknya pembicaraan kalian disimpan untuk jam istirahat."

Chanyeol berterima kasih, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi aku sedang menyebrangi taman apa?"

"Dosan Square Park!" teriak seisi kelas.

"Lalu aku diserang dua orang pria kekar. Di siang bolong."

"Kau takut?" tanya Taeoh.

"Ya, aku takut," Chanyeol mengaku. "Aku menyerahkan uangku, tiga puluh tujuh ribu won. Kupikir itu sepadan dengan nyawaku, bukan? Mereka ingin merampas gitarku, tapi aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa gitarku hanya sepotong barang sia—pokoknya jelek."

"Dia hampir mengucapkan kata umpatan S!" kata Krystal sambil menegakkan badan dan menuding Chanyeol. Dia membelalakkan matanya yang sudah lebar. Mungkin dia ingin menyuruhku membawa Chanyeol ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Oh, seandainya aku bisa. Tapi bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa Kepala Selingkuh sendirilah yang mempekerjakan Chanyeol? Bahwa Kepala Selingkuh memuja tipe penyair lusuh macam Chanyeol, bahwa Kris Wu langsung terpana mendengar kata inspirasi?

"Aku nyaris mengumpat," aku Chanyeol. "Tapi tidak jadi. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Itu...emh...tidak pantas, kan?"

"Betul," kata semua serempak.

"Ayahku sering mengumpat kata S!" Ziyu mengumumkan dan seisi kelas mulai melantur, seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang merumpi, lalu aku menggiring mereka untuk kembali. Aku terlalu lelah untuk ini.

"Anak-anak, jumlah kalian sembilan belas. Aku yakin kalian semua punya kisah menarik, tapi ada tempat dan waktunya. Kalau tiba giliran kalian, kalian boleh bercerita. Sekarang, mari kita dengarkan cerita guru Park dan berhenti menyela, kalau tidak cerita guru Park tidak akan selesai juga."

Kesunyian yang indah. Aku berhasil. Kuusapkan telapak tanganku ke celana jins. "Guru Park? Kau mau menyelesaikan ceritamu?"

"Sudah selesai sih," kata Chanyeol. "Kita lanjutkan saja pertemuan ini ya?" tambahnya, mengangkat bahu, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Terima kasih," kataku, malu karena Chanyeol mencuri wibawaku dan marah lebih dari yang sepantasnya. Aku benci pria pengedip mata!

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC/ DELETE?**

* * *

 **Yeorobun! Aku datang lagi membawa FF remake dari novel favoritku.**

 **Aku tahu... ff ku yang lain belum ada yang selesai. Heu... tapi mood untuk nge-remake novel ini datang begitu saja hari ini. Dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya...hehehehe...**

 **Kali ini ceritanya tentang Baek yang jadi guru SD dan Yeol yang jadi asistennya. Hayoooo, siapa yang pengen sekolah SD lagi? *gue gue* Selain jadi guru SD, Baek juga seorang fangirl—kerjaannya tiap hari fangirlingan. Kekeke... "kek gue"**

 **Kali ini aku nggak bakalan nentuin pairing ya. Silahkan kalian tebak-tebak sendiri aja. Hahaha... tapi kayaknya udah pada tahu dong ini pairing apa...?**

 **Oke deh, kalo menurut kalian ff ini cukup menarik dan pantas dilanjut, silahkan tinggalkan review, fav, dan follow...okay?**

 **Lastly, REVIEW juseyo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR CRAVING BAEK (Remake)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, EXO**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance!**

 **Rate :**

 **M/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini bukan karya BaekQiu**

 **Ini merupakan hasil remake dari novel berjudul** _ **Star Craving Mad karya Elise Abrams Miller**_

 **BaekQiu hanya mengganti nama, tempat, dan setting yang disesuaikan dengan cast.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Karena anak-anak makan siang dalam kelas, Chanyeol dan aku bergantian ke ruang guru, aku dapat giliran pertama. Melewati tangga, aku menghindari murid-murid yang lebih besar, anak-anak kelas empat dan lima yang memekik sekuat tenaga tampak seperti kura-kura, membungkuk tertindih ransel mereka yang kelebihan muatan.

Lalu ada cewek-cewek SMA anoreksia yang berusaha tampil secantik mungkin, seakan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, atau harta ayah mereka, dengan make-up super tebal.

Setibanya di ruang makan, kupandangi sekeliling ruangan. Aku sungguh ingin bercerita tentang keluarga Oh, tapi Zhang Yixing, temanku satu-satunya di Seoul Select Academy tidak ada. Sayangnya, sebagian besar kesalahan yang kubuat kala mabuk di masa lalu ada di sana.

Di satu sudut, guru olahraga yang pernah kugesek-gesek di salah satu diskotek sedang membaca kolom bagian olahraga di koran. Ada guru tata bahasa yang sedang mengisi cangkir kopi, yang pernah menyedot-nyedot payudaraku sampai kukira aku akan mulai mengeluarkan susu.

Dan akhirnya, sedang asyik mengobrol dengan guru paduan suara penderita bulimia, adalah guru sastra Inggris yang sudah lama mengajar di sini tapi masih sering dikira murid kelas tiga SMA. Aku pernah tidur dengannya di kamarnya, dalam apartemen yang masih ditinggali bersama ibunya yang menderita fobia keramaian.

Setidaknya, guru fisika, yang sepertinya agak menghormatiku, tidak ada di sini. Menurut gosip dia sedang menjelajahi Tibet selama setahun, mempelajari oksigen.

Sayangnya, selingan-selingan iseng ini tak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti ketimbang sikap kikuk keesokan harinya, dilanjutkan kompetisi seru untuk melihat siapa yang paling berhasil menghindari kontak mata dengan yang lain saat kami bertemu di sekolah.

Aku mengisi mangkuk kertas dengan sepotong keju, salad tuna, dan potongan zaitun dari meja salad. Aku sedang berusaha mengikuti diet karena terus terang saja, siapa yang tidak ingin mirip dengan Yoona anggota girlband populer yang sangat cantik dan ramping—plus bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Seunggi? Aku sungguh mati iri padanya.

Sambil berdiri aku mengunyah makanan lembekku, sebelah mata melirik nampan kue kering dengan penuh nafsu, dan mata yang lain berkedut-kedut melirik jam dinding. Aku takut meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian dengan Chanyeol.

Dengan tampang lusuh, kisah perampokan, hobi mengedipkan mata, dan sikap kerennya, jangan-jangan saat aku kembali ke kelas anak-anak sedang berbagi bong pengisap ganja. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan mendetail untuk memastikan anak-anak makan siang di meja masing-masing dalam dua puluh menit, lalu membereskan barang-barang mereka sendiri, dilanjutkan membuka-buka buku di karpet.

Saat aku hampir selesai makan, dan baru akan membuang sisa makanan lembek ini, Yixing memasuki ruangan dan segera menyambar lenganku. Bibir Revlon merah jambu itu didekatkan ke telingaku dan dia berbisik dekat sekali sampai bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Baek, kau tidak akan bisa menebak siapa yang kubiarkan bercinta dengan payudaraku semalam!"

"Ya ampun. Beritahu aku sekarang, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menebak," kataku sambil menatap baju hari-pertama-sekolah-Yixing yang terkenal; rok mini Lycra warna hijau limau, kaus ketat biru langit, dan sepatu merah jambu bersol tebal dari karet.

Yixing menyadari aku sedang memandangi bajunya. "Ini dari Conway!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dari atas ke bawah. "Memangnya Prada apaan sih?" tambahnya, menirukan gaya cewek telmi sambil mengangkat bahu, suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang.

Yixing ahli meniru gaya sampah seperti itu. Sedihnya, tidak semua orang mengerti dia melakukan itu untuk membuat pernyataan, bahwa ibunya seorang pengusaha butik sukses dan ayahnya memiliki lebih dari belasan toko barang antik mahal di seluruh negeri.

Sebagai kepala bagian Drama di Seoul Select Academy, Yixing berupaya keras menunjukkan dia tidak peduli pendapat orang dan menyodorkannya berulang kali ke depan muka sombong mereka yang membosankan. Yixing bekerja keras dan tidur dengan banyak orang untuk mencapai (atau tidak mencapai) posisinya sekarang.

Kebanyakan orang tidak tahu dengannya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dapat melihat sisi yang tulus dan superloyal. Lagi pula, Yixing paling seru kalau diajak ke pesta.

Yixing berkata, "Kau pernah nonton film dengan aktor yang selalu berperan tolol dan penggugup, yang ternyata dia itu mata-mata dari negara sebelah?" Lalu dia memandang sekeliling, beradu pandang sesaat dengan Kepala Selingkuh.

"Kim Soohyun? Kau bercinta dengan Kim Soohyun?" bisikku, memelototi mangkuk plastikku yang berminyak. Aku benar-benar terkejut.

"Tidak, sayang. Pria yang bercinta denganku, yang panjangnya hampir dua puluh senti itu adalah asisten pribadi dalam film itu!"

"Film yang mana? Aku mau menontonnya," kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman mautnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak tahuuuuu," desah Yixing. "Lagi pula, semua sama saja. Yang penting dia juga membuat film. Dan dia mencari pemain untuk proyek pribadinya minggu depan, dan tebak siapa yang akan diberinya peran utama?"

Aku memaksakan senyum, merasa seperti murid-muridku sendiri, karena Yixing berbicara seperti kepada anak kecil atau orang yang terbelakang mentalnya.

"Well, selamat!" kataku, berharap terdengar tulus. Aku sudah dengar cerita Yixing selama enam tahun, dan isinya selalu sama; "Aku bertemu cowok, itunya besar, hebat bercinta, punya banyak koneksi hebat, dan dia akan membuatku terkenal!"

Sesuatu selalu menghentikanku untuk mempertanyakan pendekatan yang dilakukan Yixing, mungkin karena aku juga pemimpi seperti dia, atau mungkin karena, tidak seperti aku, Yixing benar-benar berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya, walaupun sampai saat ini belum tercapai juga.

Mungkin aku berharap salah satu cowok-cowok Yixing itu menyelamatkan Yixing dari hidup sebagai orang yang tak terkenal. Atau mungkin karena aroma parfumnya berhasil menyihir pembuluh darahku.

Aku berhenti memikirkan alasan sebenarnya kenapa tidak pernah keberatan dengan formula sukses Yixing. Sudah hampir terlambat kembali ke kelas, dan anak-anak pasti sudah menyedot heroin kalau aku tidak meninggalkan ruang makan saat ini juga.

Tapi sebelumnya aku sempat berkata, "Minggu ini kita ketemuan lagi, ya," Yixing sudah mengarahkan bokong montoknya di sela meja-meja untuk menggoda Kepala Selingkuh. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mataku, dan bergegas naik.

.

.

.

Saat mendekati ruang kelas, aku tidak mencium bau aneh. Pertanda baik. Dari lorong luar, kelihatannya lampu dimatikan. Juga pertanda baik. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mungkin Chanyeol menculik mereka untuk minta tebusan? Aku menguping di pintu dan setelah beberapa detik mendengar suara yang hanya bisa kugambarkan sebagai musik lembut merayu.

Di dalam ruang kelas, dengan sinar matahari sore mulai menyinari dinding kelas yang masih polos, kesembilan belas murid sedang bersantai di karpet, mengelilingi Chanyeol, yang sedang memainkan gitarnya. Kalau anak-anak tidak sedang terpaku penuh pandangan memuja, aku pasti akan menyalakan lampu.

Anak-anak bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali. Aku tak terlihat. Aku seperti penyusup. Selama lima tahun, saat aku kembali dari makan siang pada hari pertama, asistenku selalu memohon perhatian, lampu sudah nyala-mati terus sampai kami harus memanggil pengurus bangungan untuk mengganti bohlam.

Kalau tidak, si asisten tak mengacuhkan kekacauan sama sekali, atau dalam satu kasus, berdiri di atas kursi dan menyandera semua makan siang anak-anak sampai mereka "tutup mulut kalian, keparat". (Kata-katanya, bukan kata-kataku.)

Aku telah mengandangkan, menenangkan, memimpin, dan berkuasa dalam ruangan ini selama bertahun-tahun, sendiri saja. Kolegaku lebih mengganggu daripada membantu. Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya, situasi sepertinya terbalik.

"Guru Park," kataku, "giliranmu makan siang."

Tapi sembilan belas kepala mengangguk-angguk.

Chanyeol berkata, "Ah, aku akan pergi setelah lagu ini," dan mengedipkan mata sekali lagi, kali ini kepada anak-anak. Nyali pria ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia guru tahun pertama, memperlakukan kelas ini seakan miliknya sendiri, memperlakukan aku seakan akulah asistennya.

Kepalaku mulai berdentam, entah karena frustasi atau marah. Dalam hati aku berharap atasanku masuk dan melihat anak-anak menyanyikan lagu Pink Floyd tentang membunuh guru dan memuja uang, atau lebih buruk lagi, mungkin Chanyeol mengajarkan lagu terbaru Eminem pada mereka.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, oke? Seperti latihan tadi. Satu. Dua. Satu, dua, tiga..."

Mataku hampir berkaca-kaca meski tak ingin. Anak-anak bernyanyi bersama dengan penuh penghayatan, seakan mereka hidup di tahun enam puluhan. Taeoh yang ompong bernyanyi solo, dan aku bersumpah tidak ada yang bernyanyi sebagus itu.

Lalu anak-anak enam tahun itu mulai bertepuk tangan dan berayun sesuai irama. Aku hampir tidak memercayai penglihatanku. Karena pintu terbuka lebar, tahu-tahu Kris sudah berdiri di sana, mengayunkan tangannya sesuai irama.

"Hebat, guru Byun," kata Kris padaku sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Mungkin kau akan mendapat lebih dari yang kauharapkan tahun ini, eh?" tambahnya dengan anggukan penuh arti. Mukaku terbakar. Kepala Selingkuh terkenal suka mendorong hubungan romantis di antara gerombolan stafnya. Tapi hal terakhir yang diinginkan guru dan asistennya adalah tidur seranjang.

Jauh lebih sulit menghindari kontak mata kalau kau harus berada di ruang yang sama selama enak jam. Percayalah. Sudah pernah dicoba.

Setelah Kris pergi, suara Chanyeol dan anak-anak menyurut, lalu Chanyeol berkata, "Menurut kami, menyanyikan lagu bersama sangat cocok dengan kurikulum sekolah."

"Wow," kataku. Hanya itu yang terpikir. Aku berdiri saja di sana, menelan ludah. Saat Chanyeol makan siang, aku menyadari aku tenggelam dalam rasa iri. Untungnya anak-anak baik-baik saja saat aku menyuruh mereka mewarnai di meja masing-masing, dan mendadak aku merasa tolol.

Chanyeol hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik. Entah karena insting atau instruksi, jelas dia tahu cara paling baik untuk mengendalikan kelas adalah dengan melibatkan seisi kelas. Tapi apakah dia harus begitu hebatnya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sanggup bersaing dengan gitar Chanyeol? Aku tidak bisa bermain musik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyanyi di kamar mandi.

Saat anak-anak mewarnai dan saling berbisik, aku menyiapkan pelajaran matematikan dan memberi selamat pada diriku karena tidak memikirkan Oh Sehun. Yang malah membuatku teringat pada Oh Sehun. Senyumnya, jabatan tangannya, jari kakinya...

"Guru Park sungguh pintar bermain gitar."

"Ya."

"Dia juga bisa bernyanyi."

"Apakah dia akan mengajari kita lagu setiap hari?"

"Asyik sekali!"

"Ya!"

Aku menyusun fotokopi latihan penjumlahan dasar dan meraih keranjang berisi beruang untuk berhitung. Kubayangkan mana yang lebih buruk : kehilangan kendali kelasku pada asisten tahun pertama, kehilangan pekerjaan karena membuntuti orangtua murid, atau kehilangan akal sehat karena terobsesi pada dua pilihan pertama.

Anak-anak hanya bertingkah sepertinya lazimnya. Mereka menyukaiku sama seperti mereka menyukai Chanyeol. Dan aku hanya wanita Korea berdarah merah normal. Semua baik-baik saja.

Saat Chanyeol kembali, anak-anak meloncat dari kursi mereka dan mengerubungi Chanyeol dengan hasil lukisan mereka.

"Guru Park! Ini untukmu!" kata Taeoh, menyodorkan gambar imajinatif kuing merah muda yang sedang bernyanyi dan bermain gitar ungu.

"Ini, guru Park!" kata Krystal, melambaikan gambar dua gitar, dengan gitar ketiga yang dicoret-coret. Anak-anak yang lebih pendiam menatap kosong, dengan sabar memegang persembahan mereka dengan jari belepotan spidol sampai Chanyeol mengumpulkan semua penuh terima kasih.

Gambar gitar, robot, bintang, dan kelinci menari-nari di depan asisten baruku, seperti fans Lee Minho yang minta tanda tangan. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan biasa saja, seakan dia sudah mengharapkan perlakuan semacam itu. Beraninya.

Aku melangkah ke tombol lampu, menyadari secara resmi aku menerima peran sebagai pihak yang jahat. Klik. Klik. "Oke, anak-anak, beri guru Park kesempatan untuk bernapas. Setelah dia mengumpulkan hadiah kalian yang murah hati, aku mau melihat bentuk huruf U yang sempurna di karpet," aku menatap Chanyep; seakan berkata, Tolong aku, oke, bung?

"Wow, terima kasih, anak-anak! Hebat sekali," katanya, lalu dia mengangkat bahu ke arahu. Tidak ada kedipan mata kali ini, syukurlah. Dia berjalan ke karpet, dan seperti pengikut setia, anak-anak berbondong-bondong mengikutinya, dan Chanyeol menyuruh mereka duduk teratur.

Meskipun mereka penuh energi, anak-anak mematuhinya. Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Mungkin aku sebaiknya berkemas dan pulang ke apartemen sempitku, merajuk masuk ke kamar, dan merangkak ke balik selimut dengan sewadah es krim Baskin Robbin dan sendok yang besar.

Anak perempuan paling mungil di kelas, Nina, mendekatiku dengan gambarnya. Di atas kertas putih, terdapat gambar bunga seukuran uang logam dan di sekelilingnya, gambar hati. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya menyodorkannya dan menatapku. Hatiku langsung meleleh seketika. Seakan dia bisa melihat langsung ke dalam hatiku yang kesepian.

"Nina, terima kasih! Ini sungguh indah! Maukah kau menandatanganinya untukku?" Nina membawa gambarnya kembali ke meja dan berupaya menorehkan namanya di sudut gambar, garis-garis miring warna ungu dan biru. Perlu semenit penuh untuk melakukannya, dan hampir memenuhi seluruh halaman.

Nina kembali menyodorkannya padaku. "Nina, itu indah sekali," kataku lagi, lalu menggantungnya di dinding, karya seni pertama yang digantung di ruang kelas kami.

.

.

.

Setelah anak-anak memamerkan pengetahuan mereka tentang angka, tiba waktunya untuk jam istirahat di atap gedung. Aku menyuruh kelas membentuk U dan menjelaskan konsep 'keamanan' dan 'partner'. Atap gedung kami luas, walau dikelilingi jaring dan pagar serta diperlengkapi seperti penjara berkeamanan maksimum.

Aku memutuskan hari pertama ini, akulah yang akan memutuskan siapa yang berpasangan dengan siapa. Ziyu dan Nina pasangan pertama yang kupilih. Mereka akan berjalan di deoan barisan bersamaku. Chanyeol menjadi buntut, dengan Taemin yang pendiam dan Jimin yang sopan. Semoga itu akan menjauhkan Chanyeol dariku untuk beberapa menit.

Karena cuaca masih hangat, kami tak harus memakai mantel, jadi kami punya beberapa menit ekstra, beberapa menit untuk bersantai. Aku membawa biskuit di dalam tasku untuk waktu kudapan nanti.

Begitu berada di luar, bahkan sebelum barisan terpecah, para murid mulai bernyanyi lagi. Dimulai dari belakang barisan mengalir ke arah Ziyu, Nina, dan aku seperti bau badan musim panas di kereta. Selama mereka tidak menjerit-jerit, aku tidak akan menegur. Aku kan bukan nenek sihir jahat. Aku guru yang sportif dan sabar, hangat dan berhati besar.

Begitu duduk di bangku kayu yang mengelilingi atap tempat bermain, kubuka bungkus biskuit dan kubagi-bagikan, dua untuk setiap murid. Krystal memakan keduanya saat itu juga. Nina membagikan sebagian besar jatahnya pada anjing imajinasinya. Ziyu mematahkan kue itu tepat di tengah, sama sepertiku kalau sedang memakan karbohidrat.

Aku menawarkan biskuit itu pada Chanyeol yang menerimanya dengan gembira.

"Kenapa hanya makan satu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Terlalu banyak gula," kataku seakan aku membenci gula.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang diet."

"Memang kenapa?" Aku menatap Chanyeol, yang terlihat tak sabaran denganku.

"Kau tampak hebat," katanya, menunjuk tubuhku.

Aku mulai nyengir meski tak ingin. Aku tampak hebat? Aku ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol, _mana_ yang kelihatan hebat. Bagian mana khususnya dari tubuhku yang terlihat hebat? Atau yang tidak terlalu spesifik, mana yang tampak hebat secara keseluruhan?

Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Maksudku, berapa banyak lagi yang mau kauturunkan? Asal kau tahu, media itu jahat. Aku tak memahami para wanita sekarang. Jangan bilang kau menganggap anoreksia itu indah, guru Byun."

"Aku bukan mau menyamai Jun Jihyun, kalau itu yang kau maksud. Tapi mungkin aku ingin seperti... Oh, entahlah. Lagipula, ini bukan diet. Ini Bonz."

"Bones? Tulang? Apa mereka menyuruhmu menguyah tulang seharian?"

Aku memikirkannya sejenak dan membayangkan apakah ada wanita yang benar-benar melakukan ini, dan apakah aku termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Lucu. Tidak, itu nama ahli gizi terkenal, Josef Bonz. Dari pegunungan Alpen di Swiss, yang menghabiskan bertahun-tahun menyempurnakan dietnya."

"Jadi apa saja yang boleh dimakan?"

Kalau Chanyeol tahu aku tidak boleh makan karbohidrat selain kentang rebus seukuran buah anggur, mungkin dia akan tertawa sampai terguling-guling. Aku menghindar dan berkata, "Jennifer Anniston mengikuti diet itu selama kurang-lebih setahun, dan lihatlah dia. Dia terlihat hebat."

"Aku suka Jennifer Anniston. Dia..."

"Seksi?"

"Seksi. Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, seakan dia pernah seranjang dengannya. Dasar genit.

"Kau butuh tisu?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyeka air liur dari dagumu."

"Tidak." Chanyeol nyengir, pura-pura menyeka air liur dari dagunya dan menunjukku dengan biskuitnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau lagi?"

Aku berpaling. "Tidak, terima kasih," kataku penuh harga diri.

"Oke," katanya dengan nada meledek, seakan aku tak tahu apa yang kulewatkan, lalu mendesah bahagia saat mulai menguyah biskuitnya. Aku memutar bola mataku melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya.

.

.

.

Di ambang pintu, kelas tiga asuhan Huang Zitao memasuki arena. Zitao semacam selebriti di Seoul Select Academy (SSA). Adiknya adalah seorang model dan bintang film terkenal. Jadi, Zitao sesekali akan muncul di setiap acara yang dihadiri adiknya. Seperti di acara pemutaran film perdana, acara amal, atau pembukaan restoran.

Asisten Zitao mulai membagikan kue kepada seisi kelas, sementara Zitao mendekati Chanyeol dan aku, dengan potongan rambut baru modis dan memamerkan tubuhnya tinggi langsingnya yang berbalut busana mahal. Aku menekan erangan iriku.

"Pasti pagi ini mengerikan," ujarku pada Chanyeol, ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan yang lebih beradab.

"Apa yang mengerikan?" tanya Zitao, menyusup di celah lima belas senti antara aku dan Chanyeol di bangku, lalu menghadap Chanyeol, menyisakan pemandangan punggung berbalut jaket kulit untukku.

"Aku Huang Zitao," katanya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Kuduga mereka bersalaman.

"Jadi apa yang mengerikan?" tanya Zitao.

"Chanyeol dirampok pagi tadi," kataku berusaha ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Oh Tuhan, ngerinya. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zitao, memperlihatkan kepedulian yang lebih besar dalam lima detik daripada yang telah kutunjukkan sepanjang hari.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Thanks," kata Chanyeol.

Zitao mencondongkan tubuh dan berteriak pada Taeoh, "Hei nak, tidak bisakah kau tidak menari-nari seperti monyet begitu?" Lalu dia melempar pandangan padaku dan bertanya, "Apa yang kauajarkan pada mereka, Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menatapku, alisnya berkerut penuh tanya, dan aku membalas pandangan Chanyeol dengan gerak-gerik yang mengatakan aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Wow, jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zitao, perhatiannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang menyebrangi taman dan dua orang menyerangnya," kataku, lebih judes daripada yang kumaksud.

"Kau pasti takut sekali," kata Zitao.

Aku hanya bisa membayangkan ekspresi Zitao, karena yang kulihat hanya belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, ya... memang sialan," kata Chanyeol. Untung anak-anak lebih dari enam meter jauhnya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, kalau tidak, mereka akan mendengar Chanyeol menggunakan umpatan S.

"Seperti apa rasanya? Maksudku, aku pasti akan terpaku diam," kata Zitao.

"Well, ya—"

"Apakah mereka melukaimu, Chanyeol?" sela Zitao, dan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk memutar bola mataku begitu kuatnya sampai kepalaku terentak ke belakang.

"Mereka mengambil tiga puluh tujuh ribu won, " kataku.

Chanyeol berkata, "Ya, itu tidak terlalu—"

"Kau sungguh berani," kata Zitao. "Aku tak percaya kau masih bisa kerja setelah peristiwa traumatis seperti itu. Aku pasti tidak."

Sambil menekankan jari ke lubang mataku, kuputuskan aku sudah cukup mendengar semua ini.

Chanyeol berkata, "Uh, terima kasih, tapi sungguh—"

"Tidak ada polisi di sekitar situ, Chanyeol?"

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," kataku, mengakhiri sandiwara ini. Aku berdiri menegaskannya. Lalu aku berteriak, "Kelas satu, saatnya berbaris!"

"Bye," kata Chanyeol pada Zitao. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Bye, Chanyeol. Sungguh senang bertemu denganmu," katanya, melempar senyum menggodanya.

.

.

.

Aku menahan kuap saat kami duduk di bangku batu halaman sekolah dengan beberapa anak terakir, menunggu dijemput orangtua mereka. Aku membunyikan buku-buku jariku.

Ziyu dijemput sopirnya. Aku belum pernah bertemu pengemudi limusin sungguhan. Aku sudah biasa bertukar sapa dengan pengasuh murid-muridku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berusan dengan seorang sopir limusin. Sungguh menyegarkan.

Pengasuh Krystal mendekati kami. "Bye, Krystal—oh, tunggu, kau sudah menjabat tanganku?" Peraturannya, anak-anak belum resmi bubar sampai mereka menjabat tangan salah satu dari kami. Krystal meloncat ke arahku dan mengguncang tanganku dua kali, lalu berlari meninggalkan si pengasuh yang harus mengejarnya dengan panik. Aku bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum serempak karena bukan kami yang harus mengejar Krystal.

"Oke, musik apa yang kaumainkan?" tanyaku. Setelah Zitao tidak ada di sini, mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersopan santun dengan pria ini.

"Pop, kebanyakan. Sedikit Electro Pop."

"Oh," sahutku. Hanya itu respon terbaik yang bisa kutunjukkan padanya.

"Hei, kau harus menonton kami kapan-kapan." Chanyeol merogoh kantong belakangnya, mengeluarkan kartu pos yang sedikit melengkung, dan menyerahkannya padaku. Kurasa aku menjadi kolektor kertas berbentuk lengkungan bokong.

"Terima kasih." Kartu pos itu tipis, dicetak di atas kertas Kinko's warna oranye neon. Di belakang kartu terdapat nama band Chanyeol, Spur. Mereka bermain pada bulan Oktober di suatu tempat di Myungdong bernama Black Pearl. "Aku akan berusaha datang," kataku, melipat kartu itu.

"Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau menerjuni dunia mengajar?" tanyaku.

"Kudengar pekerjaan ini cocok untuk seniman yang sedang berjuang. Aku sudah mencoba menjadi bartender, tapi aku benci jam kerjanya, dan asap rokok. Tapi ini pekerjaan bagus."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Ada banyak aktor, penulis, pelukis, dan musisi di tempat kami. Lebih baik daripada menjadi pelayan restoran.; kau bisa berpakaian sesukamu dan mendapat asuransi kesehatan.

Saat anak terakhir sudah dijemput ibunya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Ford mereka, kusadari bahwa Chanyeol tak punya uang sepeser pun. "Dengar," kataku. "Kalau kau butuh uang, mungkin untuk kereta atau makan malam—"

"Aku tidak dirampok," katanya perlahan.

Aku menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Maafkan aku, aku berbohong. Aku tidak dirampok. Tidak ada perampok. Aku punya cukup uang untuk pulang. Tapi terima kasih untuk penawaranmu. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Kau berbohong? Padaku? Pada anak-anak? Pada hari pertama?" Ini keterlaluan. "Kau ini apa? Bandar narkoba?"

"Bandar narkoba... Mungkin itu akan menjadi karirku selanjutnya..." Chanyeol pura-pura memikirkan potensinya dalam dunia kriminal.

"Well?" tanyaku, tak sabar. "Kau bisa berhenti bercanda?"

"Maaf. Kau benar. Sebetulnya aku tadi terlambat pada hari pertama. Kau tau bagaimana keadaannya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya," kataku, mengangkat tangan membentuk tanda kutip. "Kalau-kalau kau tidak memerhatikan, aku sudah di sekolah sejak setengah sembilan pagi. Oh ya, kau pasti tidak tahu. Kau kan baru datang—jam berapa tadi, setengah sepuluh?"

"Ya ampun, memangnya aku merampokmu? Aku sudah jujur. Kupikir kau akan sedikit berempati."

"Oh, jadi aku harus memberimu hadiah, begitu?"

"Bukan, maksudku—"

"Guru Park, berapa umurmu?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Dua tiga? Dua empat?"

"Dua lima. Tapi kenapa—"

"Karena begitulah logika ngawur kekanak-kanakkan yang digunakan prang berusia dua puluhan." Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Kris benar-benar keliru kali ini. "Kau tahu, aku dapat melaporkanmu pada Kepala Sekolah. Dia mungkin akan memecatmu."

Aku mulai menggertak. Selama lima tahun aku bekerja di sini, bahkan asistenku bermulut kotor tak pernah dipecat. Mereka hanya memindahkannya ke perpustakaan dan memberiku asisten sementara.

Aku tak tahu apakah Chanyeol bisa dipecat gara-gara ini, dan aku tidak yakin mau tahu. Barangkali Kris hanya akan menyebutku tukang ngadu. Dan anak-anak tak kan pernah memaafkanku. Aku bisa menangisi ketidakadilan ini.

"Dengar," kata Chanyeol. "Apakah akan lebih baik kalau kau tahu bahwa aku ada pertunjukan semalam dan baru pulang jam lima pagi, terkunci di luar apartemenku dan harus tidur di lorong?"

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tidak. Itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi, sumpah mati."

"Orang masih suka bilang begitu?"

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya."

"Itu sungguh tak bertanggung jawab. Itu sangat... sangat... seperti anak kuliahan. Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tidak berbohong tentang ini juga?"

"Cium ini," kata Chanyeol, lalu menyodorkan lengan jaketnya. Bau asap rokok dan bar murahan.

"Kau tidak punya temans ekamar yang bisa membukakan pintu? Atau kekasih?" Kenapa aku menambahkan bagian terakhir itu? Apa yang sedang kulakukan, mengorek-ngorek?

"Tidak, aku tinggal di apartemen studio mungil di Hongdae. Dan itu satu hal lagi. Naik kereta ke sini makan waktu lama."

"Apakah ini waktu bagiku untuk bersimpati padamu?"

"Tidak, kau benar. Kau memang benar dan aku memang salah. Dengar, guru Byun, aku benar-benar menyesal."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat dia menyebut margaku seperti itu, pahaku tergelitik. Kuusap-usap tungkaiku.

"Jadi, bagaimaan kau akan masuk ke apartemenmu malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku punya teman yang bekerja di bar. Dia punya kunci cadangannya."

"Beruntung sekali," kataku.

"Ya, dia memberi makan kucingku kalau aku pergi tur."

Musisi tukang bohong yang mempunyai kucing? Pria ini benar-benar misteri.

"Tunggu dulu," kataku, mendadak waswas. "Kau tidak punya rencana tur selama mengajar, kan?"

"Tidak. Sekarang sedang sepi. Aku mungkin akan ke Jepang saat libur natal, tapi tidak akan membiarkan musik mengacaukan pekerjaan lagi, aku janji. Lagipula, aku suka anak-anak itu."

Aku mengerang tak tertahankan. Rasanya seperti perjodohan yang paling buruk.

"Guru Byun," kata Chanyeol, "tatap mataku." Aku berpaling dan menatap matanya. Mata dua puluh lima tahun yang kecoklatan, pipi dua puluh lima tahun sedikit perlu dicukur, rambut cokelat dua puluh lima tahun yang kusut. Aku tak menyukai apa yang kulihat. Semuanya terlalu muda dan nekat.

Mulut si dua puluh lima tahun mulai bergerak dan berkata pelan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi. Besok pagi, kau akan melihat wajah ini jam setengah sembilan, juga setiap pagi setelahnya. Aku berkata jujur karena aku bisa melihat kau orang baik, dan dalam hati kau tahu aku ini orang macam apa, dan berbohong adalah cara yang buruk untuk memulai tahun ajaran, untuk kita semua, jadi..."

Mulut Chanyeol bergerak lagi, kali ini membentuk senyum memikat yang membuatku sebal. Kupalingkan wajah dan aku menarik napas. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengalungkan kuncimu di leher," saranku.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku serius," kataku.

"Aku tahu," sahutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

 **Well, here is chapter 2, yeorobun...**

 **Hope you guys enjoy ^_^**

 **Makasih berat loh buat yang udah review, fav, dan follow... bikin aku semangat buat nge-remake.**

 **Jangan lupa meninggalkan review, fav, and follow ya... *wink***

 **See ya all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR CRAVING BAEK (Remake)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, EXO**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance!**

 **Rate :**

 **M/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini bukan karya BaekQiu**

 **Ini merupakan hasil remake dari novel berjudul** _ **Star Craving Mad karya Elise Abrams Miller**_

 **BaekQiu hanya mengganti nama, tempat, dan setting yang disesuaikan dengan cast.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat turun dari kereta, aku mampir di toko makanan sehat dan membeli sebungkus kacang wasabi. Aku butuh bersantai. Perjalanan ke rumah memakan waktu sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Biasanya aku melewati Mc Donalds, Blockbuster, dan beberapa Starbucks. Selain toko-toko franchise korporat jahat, terdapat toko-toko kecil dan unik, yang sudah berdiri di situ sejak entah kapan.

Teman serumahku, Kyungsoo, masih di tempat kerjanya di pusat kota, tempat dia bekerja sebagai penggalang dana amal. Kami bertemu di Incheon, dalam sebuah acara bernama Kegilaan dalam Seni, dan kami berbagi tempat tinggal sejak saat itu.

Ada dua pesan di mesin penjawab. Satu dari Jongin—kekasih Kyungsoo, dan satu lagi dari ibuku tiriku, mengingatkanku supaya menelepon ayahku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, sesuatu yang dilakukan setiap September, supaya ayahku tidak marah-marah.

Aku segera menelepon dan untungnya segera tersambung ke mesin penerima telepon mereka. Setelah menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, aku masuk ke kamar, menikmati waktu kesendirian ini. Aku melompat ke atas ranjang untuk berfantasi, membayangkan jari kaki Oh Sehun, dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa sekolah seperti Seoul Select Academy dapat mendukung kegilaanku pada selebriti.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" jerit Kyungsoo, dan aku membuka mataku. Pukul 20.30 dan belm sepenuhnya gelap di luar. Aku rupanya tertidur lelap.

"Oh maaf! Aku tak tahu kau sedang tidur!" katanya, lalu mulai mundur dari kamarku.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku, mulut menempel ke bantal, tapi tidak bergerak.

"Wow, seburuk itukah harimu?"

"Aku tak percaya aku masih di sana," kataku, berusaha duduk. Saat kuusap mataku, bel berdengung. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum minta maaf.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau Jongin datang?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak apa-apa," dustaku.

Jongin adalah Mr. Right terbaru Kyungsoo, contoh kekasih sempurna. Jongin tipe yang selalu datang tepat waktu, selalu memuji penampilan Kyungsoo, menelepon Kyungsoo di kantor hanya untuk mendengar suaranya. Jongin bekerja sebagai penulis dan editor majalah Korea W.

Walau aku gembira untuk Kyungsoo, bohong namanya kalau aku tidak iri sekaligus sebal. Karena Kyungsoo tipe yang selalu punya pacar, hubungan kami tak pernah seakrab yang kuinginkan. Meski begitu, setelah sepuluh tahun, Kyungsoo sudah seperti keluarga. Dia sudah melihat semua mood-ku dan tidak kabur sambil menjerit-jerit, dan aku selalu bersyukur untuk itu.

Kyungsoo berkata, "Trims, Baek. Aku sungguh ingin mendengar tentang harimu. Mungkin besok malam kita bisa membuat malam khusus para gadis? Hanya kita berdua?"

"Oke," sahutku, menelan ludah, berpaling dari Kyungsoo. Aku ingin seperti Do Kyungsoo yang hanya berlangganan koran biasa dan satu majalah wanita saja. Dia tidak mengenakan makeup, berdiet, atau mengecat rambutnya, tapi entah bagaimana selalu tampil hebat dan menawan.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kyungsoo stres adalah cara menghemat uang dan pekerjaannya mengatur acara penggalangan dana, tidak seperti aku yang hampir terkena serangan jantung hanya karena filter mesin fotokopi harus diganti.

Kudengar Kyungsoo menyambut Jongin di pintu. Mereka sudah mulai berciuman dan cekikikan, jadi aku menyelinap keluar dari kamarku untuk menyambar ponsel-ku yang tertinggal di ruang tengah sebelum suasana terlanjur tidak nyaman.

"Hei, Baekhyun, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Jongin, melepaskan ciuman dari Kyungsoo, penuh perhatian seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin yang pirang.

"Asisten baruku benar-benar brengsek," kataku, berusaha terdengar santai dan tak peduli, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar. Aku sedang mengalami saat-saat ketika aku membuka mulut, aku langsung menangis sesegukan.

"Kenapa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin.

"Oh, entahlah. Hanya saja—" Kenapa aku mulai menangis? Astaga.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjulurkan wajah kasmaran mereka dan mengangkat alis begitu tinggi sampai hampir terbang dari dahi. Sebelum kusadari, aku duduk di antara mereka di sofa ruang tengah, memeluk segulung tisu dan menumpahkan perasaanku—tentang kegugupanku akan Sehun dan Luhan, tentang Chanyeol, tentang kembali ke SSA, padahal aku sudah bersumpah Juni lalu bahwa aku akan keluar, tentang usia tiga puluh tahun dan masih lajang. Dalam seketika masalahku jadi sebesar raksasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek," kata Kyungsoo penuh optimisme. "Kau akan menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"Kuharap begitu," kataku lirih.

"Pasti," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku mengenalmu."

Aku memikirkan fakta bahwa aku bahkan tak pernah punya pacar serius, bahwa sebagian besar kisah cinta dalam hidupku hanya ada di dalam kepalaku, atau hanya untuk satu malam mabuk, bahwa pacar fantasiku selalu selebritis. Satu-satunya yang bisa kusebut pacara adalah waktu kuliah dulu, waktu aku menjalin hubungan selama satu semester dengan anak jurusan film.

Namanya Daehyun. Dia dua puluh lima, dan aku dua puluh. Karena aku dari jurusan penulisan kreatif, aku membantunya menulis naskah dan dia merupakan sebagian besar puisiku kalau aku sedang tidak menulis tentang bercinta semalam karena mabuk atau tentang tempat biliar yang penuh asap rokok. Tapi saat keadaan mulai serius, saat aku baru mulai mengalami orgasme teratur, Daehyun memberitahuku tentang tunangannya.

Aku diberitahu teman kami bahwa Daehyun merevisi beberapa puisiku dan memberikannya pada tunangannya. Kurasa dia bahkan mengutip beberapa di antaranya pada pesta pernikahan mereka.

Bukannya membalas dendam, seperti orang yang punya nyali, atau mabuk-mabukan, aku menenggelamkan diri lebih dalam dan membayangkan selingkuh dengan semua orang, dari Jhonny Depp sampai Lee Dong Gun. Dalam fantasiku, Daehyun juga ada di sana, menangis menyedihkan di pinggir, hatinya yang patah membusuk di tangannya. Aku tersenyum kalau mengingatnya sesekali, tapi kepedihanku tak berkurang.

"Kau mau aku memesan pizza?" tanya Jongin. "Aku yang traktir."

"Oke," bisikku, lalu membersit hidung.

Kami terjaga sampai pukul satu, makan pizza dan menonton film lama, walau Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak suka film yang terlalu melodrama. Tapi aku sedang mengalami krisis, jadi Kyungsoo bermurah hati.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun, kantorku sedang merencanakan acara selebriti."

"Sungguh?" kataku, tertarik.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tertarik," kata Kyungsoo, memutar bola matanya.

"Apa—maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa terlibat—"

"Aku bisa bilang apa? Penggalangan dana amal sedang trendi di kalangan selebriti. Aku merencanakan pesta Halloween untuk yayasan cedera olahraga esktrem milik Yoo Seung Ho. Kau mau datang?"

"Oh Tuhan! Ya!" kataku, akhirnya ada yang kutunggu-tunggu selain liburan Thanksgiving. Yoo Seung Ho sedikit terlalu muda untukku, tapi pengemis tak bisa memilih, dan pasti ada selebriti lain yang lebih tua di pesta itu.

Saat akhirnya aku tertidur jam dua, aku merasa terhibur karena akhirnya terhubung dengan jagat raya selebriti oleh benang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Seoul Select Academy.

.

.

.

Pukul 08.30 pagi berikutnya, aku terlalu lelah untuk menyembunyikan kuapanku, walau aku lega melihat wajah Chanyeol, persis janjinya.

"Hei," sapa Chanyeol, matanya bersinar-sinar penuh semangat. "Lihat?" dia menyapukan tangan ke seluruh tubuhnya, masih kusut, tapi jelas lebih bersih dari pada kemarin.

"Ada yang dapat bintang emas," kataku sambil menurunkan kursi dari meja. Chanyeol menangkap isyarat yang kumaksud dan membantuku. Keadaan mulai membaik.

Saat pelajaran membaca, telepon di ruang kelas berbunyi.

"Baekhyun, aku harus memberitahumu tentang Kim Joonmyun," kata Yixing saat aku mengangkat telepon.

"Yixing, ini sedang pelajaran membaca," kataku walau aku lebih ingin tahu tentang korban terbaru Yixing ketimbang mengajarkan membaca.

"Katakan saja kau bebas malam ini," pintanya.

"Uh, ya, aku bebas," kataku. Aku hampir selalu bebas.

"Thai Pad jam enam?" katanya.

"Ya. Oke," kataku, lalu kembali ke grup membaca. Sehabis sekolah, aku mampir di Starbucks, bersenjatakan setumpuk majamah, aku membeli tall skim decaf cappuccino, lalu menyambar meja di tepi jendela yang laris.

Sebelum bertemu Yixing, aku ingin mulai mencari ide kostum pesta amal Yoo Seung Ho. Sambil membalik-balik halaman Vogue dan Harper's Bazaar, aku menyesalkan jutaan won yang tidak kumiliki. Aku menyesalkan pinggul yang kumiliki dan berharap ada cara untuk menukar selulit dengan uang.

Sementara aku meratapi tren terbaru sepatu stiletto lancip dan gaun mini sutra berpotongan asimetris, sekilas sosok mengenakan suede melintasi pandanganku. Aku mendongak tepat pada saat Chanyeol dan Zitao berjalan di trotoar, mengobrol bak teman akrab. Kenapa Zitao ada di sini? Apa yang bisa dia bicarakan sebegitu seriusnya dengan musisi berusia 25 tahun? Aku bersumpah, novelis Inggris dengan harta warisan dan gelar master dalam sejarah abad pertengahan lebih cocok untuknya. Setidaknya Zitao tidak mengejar pria yang benar-benar kusuka, pikirku sambil membalik halaman yang mengilap dan menguarkan wangi parfum Michael Kors.

.

.

.

Aku tiba di Thai Pad jam 18.05. Yixing belum datang, jadi aku duduk di bar dan memesan Pinot Grigio pada bartender yang jauh lebih tertarik mengobrol dengan penerima tamu dari pada kepadaku. Aku memandang sekumpulan lukisan besar supercerah yang menghiasi dinding restoran trendi ini, dan berusaha duduk dengan nyaman di kursi bar besi berbentuk kubus.

Untung aku membawa majalah, jadi tak perlu bengong sambil menunggu Yixing. Saat aku baru mulai menikmati artikel tentang injeksi botoks yang berakibat buruk, Yixing datang.

"Baekhyun!" pekiknya, lalu mencium pipiku.

"Hai, honey!" sapaku sambil menutup majalah. Jaket satin fuchsia Yixing mengalahkan lukisan raksasa di dinding.

"Kau baca artikel tentang Jun Jihyun?" tanya Yixing, menunjuk Ceci. Yixing dan aku mempunyai kegemaran khusus pada semua hal berbau Jun Jihyun. Tawa mendengus Jun Jihyun membuat kami merasa merdeka.

"Belum. Kusimpan untuk nanti," jawabku, tapi Yixing tidak mendengar, sudah sibuk menempelkan pipi dengan si penerima tamu, dan tahu-tahu kami sudah duduk di meja untuk berdua yang nyaman dekat pintu geser yang menuju teras halaman belakang.

"Oke, bagaimana?" tanyaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyun! Apa yang lebih baik dari itu?"

"Kurasa tidak ada," kataku, tak mengerti. Aku mematahkan sumpit dan menggesek-geseknya untuk membersihkan serpihan kayu.

"Ayahku pasti bangga. Dia punya pekerjaan sungguhan."

"Jadi semua baik-baik saja?"

"Baekhyun, kau harus bertemu pria ini. Dia besar—di mana-mana. Semalam dia bilang tak sabar menunggu sampai aku menguasai audisi. Lalu dia menguasaiku." Yixing bersandar dan tersenyum puas. Lalu, "Kim Joonmyun berkata aku 'matang untuk ditiduri', manis kan?"

"Bagus!" aku menyemangatinya. Kuharap hubungan ini berhasil, walau aku tak bisa mengabaikan alarm yang menjerit akibat berita ini. Aku takut menjadi wanita lajang terakhir di Seoul. Saat Yixing akhirnya menikah, siapa yang akan menemaniku keluar pada malam khusus cewek?

"Oh, astaga, Yixing. Aku benar-benar lupa. Seharusnya malam ini Kyungsoo dan aku sudah janjian. Boleh kupinjam ponselmu sebentar saja?" Aku telah memutuskan akan menunggu sampai detik-detik terakhir sebelum menyerah pada demam ponsel. Walau kuakui ponsel membuat orang tampak penting, aku tak dapat memungkiri fakta bahwa aku tikda benar-benar butuh dihubungi dalam keadaan mendesak.

Aku menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ternyata dia juga sudah punya rencana lain. Dia akan makan malam dengan Jongin, lalu nonton film. Aku mematikan telepon, merasa ditelantarkan teman sekamarku, walau aku yang membatalkan acara lebih dulu.

"Hei, setidaknya kau punya orang yang menunggumu di rumah," kata Yixing membaca pikiranku. "Aku punya apa? Tanaman yang sudah mati? Kucing cemberut yang membenciku? Mungkin kalau Jongin tinggal serumah dengan Kyungsoo, kau bisa pindah ke tempatku?"

"Uh, mungkin," kataku, lalu mengganti topil pembicaraan. Yixing memang berperan banyak bagiku, tapi calon teman serumah tidak termasuk di antaranya. Aku pernah melihat apartemennya, dan peralatan makan kotor dan jendela retak bukanlah bayanganku tentang tempat tinggal.

Bukannya aku gila kebersihan, tapi dibandingkan Zhang Yixing, mungkin ya. Lingkungan yang bersih dan enak dipandang membuatku merasa aku mempunyai sedikit kendali atas hidupku. Vas bunga segar di atas permukaan yang bersih menenangkan diriku, terkadang dengan teramat sangat.

Aku memberitahu Yixing tentang Zitao dan Chanyeol yang berjalan bersama di daerah dekat sini sepulang sekolah. Yixing membenci Zitao sepenuh hati sejak Zitao menghabiskan sepanjang tahun menggoda pacara Yixing tahun itu, satu-satunya guru puisi berotot kekar yang pernah dikenal orang. Kalau ada waktu tepat untuk memanfaatkan kegusaran Yixing, sekaranglah saatnya.

"Uh, tolong deh, pria yang terpikat cewek murahan seperti dia begitu pasti tidak berotak," kata Yixing menusuk seiris lumpia dengan sumpit. "Omong-omogng, Zitao tertarik pada bocah bergitar? Ada yang lebih gawat, tidak?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk, mengompori Yixing. Tak ada yang lebih menghiburku daripada mengata-ngatai Zitao.

"Bukannya aku suka Chanyeol," kataku, "tapi Zitao benar-benar genit."

"Kalau dia memunggungimu lagi, tempelkan saja kertas bertulisan 'Tendang aku, aku ini pelacur,'"

"Kris pasti senang!"

"Kris pernah tidur dengan Zitao."

"Sungguh?" mataku membelalak. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kris memberitahuku suatu malam di Sudut Nietzsche," kata Yixing santai.

"Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku saat aku di sana," kataku sedikit sebal. Kris memiliki balkon kecil tertutup yang dibangun khusus di puncak apartemennya. Semua suku kata tentang atau yang ditulis oleh Nietzsche disimpannya di situ, jadi orang-orang menyebutnya Sudut Nietzsche, bahkan Kris juga ikut-ikut.

"Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kauberitahukan padaku?" tanya Yixing, mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang dicabuti dengan ahli, sambil memutar gelas anggur rose-nya.

Aku mendesah dan menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telingaku. "Kris mengundangku ke sana tahun lalu," aku mengaku malu-malu.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku kehilangan nyali." Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, tidur dengan Kepala Selingkuh atau melewatkan kesempatan itu.

Yixing menatapku iba dan menepuk tanganku. "Kau lebih kuat daripada yang kaukira, sweetie. Percayalah. Tidur dengannya mungkin seru, tapi sakit kepala sesudahnya sungguh tidak enak."

"Hah?"

"Kau ingat bagaimana aku dulu berusaha keras menarik perhatiannya. Sekali dia tidur denganmu dia lupa kau ada. Dan kau tahu aku, kalau aku tidak jadi pusat perhatian, rasanya seperti mimpi buruk!"

"Wow, aku tidak tahu dia melakukan itu."

"Ya, dia memang ahli memperlakukan wanita seperti pelacur. Nah, lihat? Kau beruntung. Kau berhasil mengelak tidur dengan pria genit itu." Kami bersulang untuk itu. Lalu Yixing merendahkan suara dan berkata, "Sungguh Baekhyun, kalau aku bisa kembali ke saat itu, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak sepadan. Tapi itu rahasia. Kalau aku bilang-bilang pada semua orang, aku mungkin harus mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Wow," ujarku lagi. Dari yang telah kudengar selama bertahun-tahun, Kris adalah ahli seks tantra, ahli seks oral. Lelucon beredar di sekolah, dia bahkan tahu anggur yang tepat untuk mengiringinya. "Tapi kenapa dia masih peduli pada Zitao? Apakah dia berbakat?"

"Berbakat? Ha! Itu karena Zitao seperti lintah. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, dia sedang mengelus—sial, Baekhyun. Panjang umur sekali," kata Yixing dan aku tersentak dari keterpakuanku. Aku tahu apa yang dilihat Yixing, bahkan sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri.

"Apa dia menuju ke sini?" tanyaku, menatap Yixing lurus-lurus. Yixing memberitahuku seperti teman yang baik.

"Arah jam sembilan. Kau boleh melihat...sekarang."

Aku berpaling tepat saat Chanyeol mendorong kursi Zitao. Mereka tampak berseri-seri, mengobrol layaknya teman akrab, atau...pacar. Aku melotot ke kursi, sambil berpikir ini satu alasan lagi untuk tidak memercayai Chanyeol. Mendadak aku merasa lelah sekaligus lapar. Kujejalkan sesuap besar Pad Thai ke mulutku.

"Well, dia bukan tipeku, tapi..." Yixing menjilat bibirnya, tapi saat aku memelototinya, dia melanjutkan usaha untuk menghiburku. "Uh, jangan khawatir soal Zitao. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padamu. Dan kalau Chanyeol menyukai dia dan entah bagaimana terpengaruh olehnya, kau hanya perlu menantikan datangnya bulan Juni. Ini bukan hukuman seumur hidup, kau tahu."

Aku mengangguk sedih dan memaksakan diri hanya memandang ke arah Yixing selama makan malam. Saat kami pergi, Zitao dan Chanyeol sedang seru mengobrol sampai tidak memerhatikan jaket fuchsia Yixing saat kami lewat. Aku terpaksa menyimpulkan kencan mereka pasti luar biasa.

.

.

.

Gerimis mulai berderai saat aku berjalan pulang, cocok sekali dengan suasana hatiku yang kesepian. Saa memandangi pola air di pendar cahaya lampu jalan, baru kusadari aku tak sempat memberitahu Yixing tentang Oh Sehun dan Luhan. Kami terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Huang Zitao mempraktikkan sihir hitamnya atas asistenku yang tidak terlalu polos.

Di rumah, pintu kamar Kyungsoo tertutup rapat dan aku dapat mencium lilin aroma gardenia. Cahaya yang terbias dari celah di bawah pintu berkelip-kelip, dan sesekali terdengar suara tawa, mencari jalan menuju telingaku yang basah dan kesepian.

Sambil tiduran membaca artikel tentang Jun Jihyun, aku bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol dan Zitao masih bersama, tapi selesai membaca horoskop aku sudah tenggelam dalam fantasiku, membayangkan Oh Sehun memelukku dari belakang, mengecup leherku, mengatakan aku wanita paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya, sambil menempelkan ereksinya ke punggung bawahku untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

Aku meletakkan majalah di atas tumpukan majalah gosip dan mengeluarkan DVD porno, cara favorit untuk memuaskan diri. Saat aku menonton cewek penuh nafsu, silikon, rambut pirang, bercintai dengan seorang 'kuli bangunan' berotot, dicukur rapi tapi berkeringat, aku membayangkan duet itu adalah Sehun dan aku, mengurung diri dalam kamar motel tak bernama di daerah utara dan kami tak sanggup saling berjauhan.

.

.

.

Sebelum kusadari, bulan Oktober tiba. Seiring kurikulum demam emas yang kami kerjakan, dan menambahkan gambar-gambar, kosa kata baru, serta lagu-lagu Chanyeol ke koleksi kami, ruang ini mulai terasa seperti rumah kedua yang nyaman. Semua sepertinya sudah lupa bahwa Ziyu adalah anak dari pasangan selebriti terkenal, dan Ziyu sangat akrab dengan Taeoh dan Krystal.

Kelas menemukan iramanya, dan berangkat bekerja mulai terasa menyenangkan lagi.

"Guru Byun, lihat aku!" jerit Ziyu dari palang-palang panjat, bergelantungan, kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Hebat!" seruku, dan dia senang sekali sehingga dia mengayunkan tubuh maju-mundur, rambut kusutnya berkibar-kibar di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, Ziyu tidak seperti anak-anak bintang film lain, dengan rambut rapi dan sikap 'ayahku bisa membelimu sepuluh kali lipat' yang sombong. Di sini, Ziyu membaur dengan seisi kelas. Saat jam makan siang berakhir, ada remah makanan di pipinya sama seperti anak-anak lain, jari-jarinya juga lengket, dan dia tidak peduli.

Aku menonton pertunjukan berani Ziyu di jeruji, dan saat dia melepaskan tangan untuk turun , dua anak kelas tiga dari kelas Zitao menyeruak di area sempit itu dan menabrak Ziyu, membuatnya terempas ke tanah. Jeritan melengkung yang membekukan darah itu membuatku terlompat dari tempat duduk.

"Oke, Ziyu, sini kulihat," kataku, mencoba terdengar tenang seperti dokter. Kelihatannya baik-baik saja, sampai aku melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jari-jari Ziyu berubah keabu-abuan dan membentuk sudut aneh. Garis pergelangan tangannya tidak lurus lagi, dan aku tahu Ziyu harus dibawa ke perawat sekolah secepatnya.

"Sakit!" pekik Ziyu saat Zitao dan Chanyeol mendekat.

"Wow," kata Chanyeol, kelihatannya dia mau muntah.

"Guru Byun, kau harus lebih memerhatikan anak-anakmu," kata Zitao, tangannya merangkul dua maniak sembrono yang menubruk muridku.

"Apa?" kataku tak percaya, lalu melirik Chanyeol minta dukungan, tapi dia sedang membungkuk, menahan muntah.

Zitao menggiring kedua muridnya ke bangku untuk dihukum, kukira begitu, tapi saat mengangkat Ziyu, kulihat mereka sedang mengunyah biskuit, kelihatannya tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Guru Park, kau bertanggung jawab membubarkan anak-anak!" teriakku sambil menolaj, lalu Ziyu dan aku pergi. "Sweetie, tidak apa-apa," kataku, "Usahakan tanganmu tetap terangkat supaya tidak bengkak." Aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya punya anak. Begitu banyak kemungkinan kecelakaan. Aku kasihan pada anak ini, hatiku sungguh-sungguh remuk karena khawatir.

"Guru Byun, tanganku sakit!" tangisnya lagi, dan aku menghiburnya lagi.

"Aku tahu, sayang, dan kau sungguh berani. Suster akan membuatmu sembuh seperti sedia kala." Aku berusaha tidak terengah-engah, tapi anak perempuan enam tahun ternyata lebih berat daripada yang kuduga.

Begitu melihat pergelangan tangan Ziyu yang patah, sang suster langsung meraih buku telepon sekolah. "Kita harus segera membawa si mungil ini ke rumah sakit," katanya tenang, walau aku tahu dia menganggap ini serius, karena dia tidak bersikap sok tahu seperti biasa. Aku memberitahukan nama belakang Ziyu pada suster saat dia menjepit gagang telepon di antara bahu dan telinganya, lalu membolak-balikkan halaman buku telepon. "Well, well, marga Oh," katanya, mengangkat alis yang hampir tak kelihatan. "Sayang, apakah orangtuamu ada di rumah?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Ziyu. "Tapi ini sakit sekali."

"Apakah Tuan dan Nyonya Oh ada di sana? Aku dari Seoul Select Academy... Iya...Iya..."

Ziyu dan aku menunggu di bawah lampu neon kantor mungil ini, sama-sama menderita. Akhirnya salah satu orangtua Ziyu menjawab telepon, karena wajah suster itu mendadak senang dan dia mulai memuji-muji Oh mana pun yang ada di ujung telepon, bergantian menatap Ziyu dengan pandangan yang berebihan.

Suster itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang SEGERA mengantar Ziyu ke rumah sakit. "Oke, bagus!" katanya. "Kutunggu segera." Dia menutup telepon dan berkata, "Sayang, ayahmu dalam perjalanan kemari." Lalu dia berpaling padaku dan berbisik. "Oh Sehun bilang, dia lebih suka dia sendiri yang membawa Ziyu ke UGD."

Dia mengeluarkan kompres es dan bantal kecil. "Tanganmu harus tetap diangkat," katanya sambil menyelipkan bantal di bawah lengan Ziyu. Lalu dia meletakkan kompres di pergelangan tangannya dan dengan lembut mengacak rambut Ziyu.

Hatiku langsung beraksi walau aku sedang khawatir, karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sehun.

Setelah semua fantasi seksual yang kubayangkan saat sedang mengasihani diri sendiri, aku sangat gugup bertemu dengannya lagi. Apakah dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Semoga kekhawatiranku terhadap anaknya bisa membuatku menahan diri. Dalam beberapa saat, karena sakit dan takut, kurasa, Ziyu menutup mata dan tertidur. Aku mencium kepalanya dan hatiku luluh karena rasa sayang pada prajurit mungil yang terluka ini.

Saat Sehun akhirnya tiba hampir satu jam kemudian, dia seperti ayah lain yang khawatir dan galau karena anaknya sakit, hanya saja dia ayah yang terkenal di seluruh negeri ini. Walau ekspresinya terlihat tulus, bagiku terasa aneh, karena aku pernah melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sama—dalam filmnya ketika kekasihnya mati ketika melahirkan anak haram mereka.

Ziyu masih tertidur, walau sekarang sudah dipindahkan ke meja periksa berlapis kertas. Pergelangannya terbungkus es dan terletak di atas dadanya, seperti burung yang terluka.

"Aku kemari secepat mungkin. Lalu lintas sedang—" Sehun mulai, lalu terdiam saat melihat anaknya. "Ziyu," bisiknya. Dia mengangkat matanya yang luar biasa dari putrinya, menatapku dan suster. "Bagaimana pergelangan tangannya?" dia bertanya pada kami berdua.

Suster mengulurkan tangan untuk memperkenalkan diri sebelum mulai pidato tentang mengantar Ziyu ke rumah sakit. "Kalau mereka menyuruh anda menunggu, katakan saja siapa dirimu," katanya licin, dan aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata menyaksikan rayuan yang tidak pada tempatnya itu.

"Guru Byun," kata Sehun. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Dia sedang memanjat palang-palang panjat, lalu beberapa anak laki-laki yang lebih besar berlari, kemudian, mereka langsung bertabrakan," kataku, menepuk kedua tanganku untuk mendemonstrasikan. Sehun kelihatan takut, jadi aku cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Anak-anak memang begitu," tapi kedengarannya terlalu lemah. Aku mengangkat bahu dan memaksakan senyum, berharap dia tidak akan menuntutku karena ceroboh. Bukannya Sehun perlu uang. Bukannya aku punya uang.

Suster menyela kami, "Tuan Oh Sehun? Ziyu tidak akan bisa menggunakan lengannya selama kira-kira enam minggu. Dia butuh orang yang bisa membantunya menulis, mengantarkan pekerjaan rumah—"

"Saya tidak keberatan melakukannya, Tuan Oh," aku menyela. Aku sungguh ingin membuatnya lebih santai dan dengan begitu sekaligus meredakan keteganganku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi hidup kalau aku dimusuhi orangtua murid, siapa pun mereka. "Bolehkah saya menelepon nanti malam untuk membicarakan detailnya?"

"Uh, ya, oke," kata Sehun, masih tercengang. Dia membelai kening Ziyu, lebih sedih daripada yang kulihat di film. Tangannya membuat Ziyu terlihat lebih mungil dan rapuh daripada yang sebenarnya. "Zi? Sayang?" Dia menunduk ke kepala Ziyu dan berbisik, "Ziyu, malaikat pemberaniku," lalu menggendong Ziyu lembut tanpa membangunkannya. Aku menahan napas menonton sikap penuh sayang itu, pertunjukan pribadi untukku. Dan walau situasi ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi dan buruk, aku ingin mengemil popcorn.

"Tuan Oh, Ziyu akan baik-baik saja," kataku.

Sehun menatap putrinya dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dia berhenti dan berpaling pada kami. "Terima kasih. Kalian berdua." Lalu padaku dia berkata, "Aku akan berbicara denganmu nanti malam."

Aku tersenyum pada Sehun dan Ziyu, berterima kasih pada suster, lalu kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat aku kembali. Dia sedang berdiri di atas kursi, menggantung karya anak-anak. Aku heran melihatnya masih di sini. Sudah hampir pukul empat sore.

"Pergelangan tangannya patah. Tampang Tuan Oh seperti ada yang baru meninggal," kataku, bersandar di sisi meja. Kusadari aku lelah, rahangku kaku karena tegang, dan kelopak mataku perih. Sambil mengusap pipi dan melemaskan mulut, aku memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Chanyeol menggantung nampan pendulang anak-anak di pipa yang saling silang di langit-langit, mengikatnya dengan benang berwarna menyala.

"Guru Park, terima kasih untuk ini. Bagus sekali," kataku.

"Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

"Memang benar," aku mengalah.

"Nah, kan? Kita bisa sepakat juga," kata Chanyeol tersenyum menjengkelkan.

"Aku akan membawakan PR Ziyu ke rumahnya. Aku tak tahu sampai berapa lama dia akan absen," kataku, pikiranku kembali ke ruang kesehatan tadi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Banyak kok anak yang mengalami patah tulang. Aku pernah patah tulang kaki, lengan, dan beberapa gigiku tanggal sebelum usiaku sepuluh tahun," katanya.

"Ya, tapi kau bukan anak dua bintang film paling terkenal di Korea."

"Ya, tapi dia tetap manusia," kata Chanyeol, mengangkat tangan untuk mengikat benang. "Darah dan daging."

"Kurasa begitu. Kuharap mereka tidak akan menuntutku."

"Oh, aku yakin mereka melihatmu dan mencium bau uang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Guru Byun, kalau memang mau menuntutmu, mereka akan menuntut sekolah. Mungkin Kris. Kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Bukan uang." Aku menatap Chanyeol, kehilangan kata-kata, dan dia mengedipkan mata.

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang," kataku sinis. Kurasa aku akan merobek kelopak matanya kalau dia terus berkedip seperti itu.

Saat aku duduk di sisi meja, tanganku iseng mengurai sisa benang, kusadari bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terpana oleh selebriti. Kalau Ziyu seperti dikelilingi lampu neon kelap-kelip setiap kali aku menatapnya, bagi Chanyeol, dia sama seperti murid-murid lainnya.

"Hei, kenapa sedih, guru Byun? Kau butuh dihibur?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol tanpa suara, seakan menantangnya, dan dia langsung menceritakan pertandingan hokinya waktu kecil, kurasa untuk sama-sama meratap atau menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia datang dari latar belakang miskin. Pikiran bahwa Chanyeol berasal dari kemiskinan sedikit menghiburku.

"Satu-satunya anak yang orangtuanya cukup berada di lingkungan kami datang dengan peralatan kiper yang lengkap," katanya, melambai ke arah tubuhnya, "padahal aku hanya pakai pelapis sofa motif kotak-kotak yang ditempel dengan lakban di kakiku."

"Memang lucu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ha, benar, kan? Aku yakin bisa membuatmu tertawa."

Saat itu pintu terbuka.

"Chanyeol, kau masih di situ? Belum siap, ya?" kicau Zitao dengan suara cemprengnya, sama sekali tak mengacuhkanku seperti biasa. Sekarang kesempatanku untuk memberitahu Zitao bahwa aku tak menghargai caranya menangani situasi saat jam istirahat. Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang. Aku akan menarik napas dulu, lalu menyemprotnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Chanyeol ringan. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata. "Guru Byun, aku harus pergi."

Untuk pertama kalinya tahun itu, Zitao menatapku. "Guru Byun, bagaimana kabar Ziyu?" tanyanya, suara sok manis, alis terangkat tinggi. Sepertinya dia bahkan tak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk sungguh-sungguh membencinya. Dia malah bersikap sopan, saat aku baru mulai membencinya, saat aku baru akan menyemprotnya.

"Pergelangan tangannya patah. Ayahnya menjemputnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit," kataku, kalah.

"Anak malang."

"Ya, memang."

"Minjoon dan Jae sangat menyesal," kata Zitao. "Mereka merasa tidak enak." Menurutku mereka tidak kelihatan menyesal ketika sedang menggigiti biskuit.

"Terima kasih," kataku, memungut sepotong benang untuk dihancurkan lagi.

"Jadi, kau baik-baik saja?" sela Chanyeol sambil berdiri.

"Ya!" cetusku berbohong.

"Baiklah, sampai besok jam setengah sembilan," kata Chanyeol, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata, mengenakan jaket suede-nya, dan menghilang bersama Zitao.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola guys!**

 **Chapter 3 is up!**

 ***wide smile***

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Seperti biasa silahkan tinggalkan review... juga fave dan follow.**

 **See u next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**STAR CRAVING BAEK (Remake)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, EXO**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance!**

 **Rate :**

 **M/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini bukan karya BaekQiu**

 **Ini merupakan hasil remake dari novel berjudul** _ **Star Craving Mad karya Elise Abrams Miller**_

 **BaekQiu hanya mengganti nama, tempat, dan setting yang disesuaikan dengan cast.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku mengempaskan tubuh ke tengah sofa Jennifer Convertibles kami yang berwarna hijau zaitun dan menghubungi Sehun, sementara hatiku berdebar kencang. "Halo, bisa bicara dengan Mr. Oh?" tanyaku.

"Dari siapa?" tanya suara wanita di seberang sana, lalu membiarkanku menunggu lama sekali sampai degup jantungku melambat menjadi irama tango.

"Oh Sehun di sini," kata suara di seberang, dengan nada tegas yang terdengar sangat penting dan sangat sukses. Dan sangat seksi.

"Halo, ini Byun Baekhyun," kataku, berharap terdengar seperti normalnya guru kelas satu yang berbicara pada orangtua murid yang cedera.

"Guru Byun!" sapa Sehun ramah, dan mendadak dia terdengar biasa, seperti pria biasa yang senang mendapat telepon dariku. Sehun memberitahuku para dokter telah merawat gadis kecilnya, bahwa keberanian Ziyu membuat semua orang terkesan, dan dia akan sembuh dalam dua bulan. "Jadi bagaimaan kalau kau mampir besok membawakan PR-nya? Aku tahu Ziyu akan senang bertemu denganmu."

"Well, tidak banyak PR hari ini, tapi aku ingin bertemu anak malang itu." Jelas Sehun tidak perlu memaksaku. Aku ingin tahu kehidupan orang terkenal, dan aku bersumpah aku benar-benar khawatir soal Ziyu.

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Senang dengan gipsnya. Kau harus menandatanganinya. Bagaimana kalau kau mampir malam ini? Kau sudah makan? Kau bisa makan di sini."

"Oke," kataku, lebih bersemangat daripada seharusnya. Sehun pria yang sudah menikah, dengan anak perempuan dan karir yang sibuk.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanyaku.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" balas Sehun. "Akan kukirim sopir untuk menjemputmu."

Yang kurang hanya sepatu kaca, pikirku. "Baiklah."

Sambil menutup telepon, aku berpikir apakah Sehun sadar betapa tak biasanya situasi ini. Aku, Byun Baekhyun yang biasa-biasa saja, dijemput sopir pribadi Oh Sehun, dibawa ke rumah pribadi Sehun yang pasti mengagumkan. Kalau aku meras perlu mencubit diri sendiri, sekarang waktunya.

Mendadak, semua baju yang kumiliki terlihat seperti barang loakan Salvation Army, yang memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan betapa Luhan dengan mudah tampil keren, mungkin berselonjor di atas sofa yang luar biasa mahal, sambil membaca naskah. Tak diragukan lagi bra Luhan lebih mahal daripada mantel musim dinginku yang terbaik.

Dengan tubuh gemetar gugup, aku mengenakan jins Levi's pudar, kaus hitam ketat, dan sepatu bot. Jins dan kaus mengatakan, Aku santai dan menyenangkan! Kuharap aku seperti Kyungsoo saat ini, tak peduli dengan penampilan tertentu untuk orang tertentu, tapi nyatanya aku peduli. Sangat. Tentu saja, Sehun mungkin menyadari bahwa gajiku setahun belum bisa menandingi penghasilannya begitu dia menjejakkan kaki di set film selama semenit.

Sambil menatap kaca kamar mandi yang buram untuk keseribu kalinya aku mencoba menata rambutku menjadi ekor kuda yang memuaskan. Percobaan 999 kali sebelumnya membuat rambutku lepek, dan aku sudah nyaris melempar sisir ke rak obat. Aku menunduk untuk menggeraikan rambutku yang tak mau diajak kompromi, mencoba sekali lagi sebelum aku menangis frustasi, dan ajaibnya kali ini berhasil.

Aku menatap penampilanku untuk terakhir kali di kaca dan merasa puas. Seperti kata Yixing, aku bisa disangka adik Jun Ji Hyun, walau dia lebih tinggi dan lebih kaya. Dan Kyungsoo selalu berkata aku tampak hebat, apa pun yang kukenakan. Kuharap calon suamiku nanti juga akan berkata begitu. Aku berpaling dari kaca sebelum menemukan sejuta cacat dalam penampilanku dan harus mulai dari awal lagi.

Akhirnya, setelah menciptakan alur mondar-mandir di ruang duduk, bel berdering. Aku menyambar jaket kulit bekas yang sudah berusia tiga tahun, dan lari, hampir membuat tulangku patah. Saat mencapai puncak tangga lantai satu, aku mulai menguliahi diriku sendiri tentang sikap anggun, elegan, dan tak acuh.

Di sudut jalan, mobil Lincoln Town Car hitam mengilap sudah menunggu, dan di samping pintu belakang berdirilah sopir pribadi Sehun. Saat kami saling menyapa, aku meraih gagang pintu, tapi sopir itu membukakannya untukku. Dia menyegelku di dalam ruang berlapis kulit mewah, jendela gelap untuk melindungiku dari kaum jelata, dan kami pun berangkat.

Kami berhenti di salah satu gedung dengan tanaman merambat dari atap dan sang sopir keluar untuk membukakan pintu untukku. Lobi besar bergaya pabrik dengan lantai beton mulus dan pipa-pipa tembaga yang dibiarkan telanjang, penjaga pintu berseragam, dan lift berlapis baja raksasa tidak membuatku siap melihat tempat tinggal keluarga Oh.

Pelayan membuka pintu dan memintaku menunggu sebentar, sementara dia memanggil salah satu anggota keluarga Oh. Aku lega punya waktu untuk menyerap semua ini tanpa harus mengatupkan rahangku yang menganga. Raksasa bukan istilah yang tepat untuk penthouse ini. Ungkapan 'bergelimang uang' tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perabotnya, apalagi desain arsitektur ruangan ini.

"Guru Byun," katanya sambil menutup ponsel. "Perjalananmu oke?"

"Ya, menyenangkan!" kataku, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Bagus, bagus. Masuklah, kalau begitu. Kau lapar? Kau tidak alergi ikan?" tanyanya, mengajakku masuk ke apartemen.

"Aku tidak punya alergi. Tapi aku tidak makan ayam atau babi atau sapi..." Aku menghentikan ocehanmu yang tolol, tapi Sehun sudah ada di dapur, membongkar-bongkar isi kulkas stainless steel raksasa. Aku berdiri di sisi konter besar besar di tengah ruangan dan berpikir, walau dikelilingi kemewahan, Sehun terlihat sangat normal. Sangat... manusiawi. Kuputuskan pasti ada sepasukan asisten pribadi, pengasuh anak seusia anak kuliahan, guru yoga, ahli gizi, dan kumas bersembunyi di dalam apartemen, tak terlihat olehku.

"Nyonya Oh di mana?" tanyaku, menatap ambang pintu melengkung di bawah tangga yang pegangannya seperti terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan pipa yang melintang di langit-langit lobi.

"Uh...di lokasi," kata Sehun sambil memasukkan wadah putih ke microwave keperakan. Aku tak tahu apakah harus mendesak dan bertanya film apa yang sedang dibintanginya, atau apakah itu tak pantas. Mungkin ada peraturan bahwa orang sepertiku tidak seharusnya tahu info orang dalam. Jadi aku berkata, "Pasti sulit, sering berpisah begitu." Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, kami sudah memilih kehidupan kami," kata Sehun berfalsafah dan aku menahan gemetar. Okelah, kalau Sehun memilih untuk menjadi bintang terkenal, tapi apakah itu berarti aku memilih menjadi pemimpi miskin yang berharap mengetahui panggilan hidup sesungguhnya? Kalau aku memilih menjadi bintang terkenal, apakah aku akan menjelma saat ini juga?

"Kurasa begitu," sahutku.

Sehun memindahkan isi wadah itu ke piring dan meletakkannya di depanku, sementara aku duduk di bangku tinggi. Di samping hidangan ikan, terdapat kentang rebus mungil dan dua kotak dadu keju.

"Ini—?"

"Diet Bonz? Ya," katanya hampir dengan nada meminta maaf.

Sekarang aku merasa dihargai. "Terima kasih," kataku, seakan dia baru memberikan sepiring sushi Nobu, yang pasti enak walau pun aku belum pernah mencobanya. "Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Oh, aku sudah makan." Dia tersenyum. "Aku mau melihat apakah Zizi sudah bangun. Sebentar, ya." Lalu dia menghilang di pintu lain. Sambil mengunyah makanan Bonz-ku, aku masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna bahwa aku ada di sini, di dalam rumah Sehun dan Luhan.

Ikannya terlalu asin, kentangnya terasa seperti tanang, dan kejunya mengingatkanku pada keju proses Velveeta. Jelas saja berat badan orang turun banyak dengan menu ini. Makanannya sama sekali tak enak.

Ada koleksi tempat garam dan merica antik di rak sebelah kanan, imut-imut sekali sehingga aku harus melihatnya dari dekat. Salah satunya berbentuk pudel ungu dengan kepala dari kaleng yang bisa bergoyang-goyanga. Saat kuangkat, kepalanya lepas dan merica bertebaran ke mana-mana.

Jantungku mulai berdebar dan aku membungkuk, dengan panik menyapukan lada ke tanganku saat sepasang kaki mungil beringsut masuk ke dapur. Aku menengadah dengan pandangan sedih dan melihat Ziyu dalam baju tidurnya : kaus kelabu longgar seukuran ayahnya. Kakinya telanjang dan gayanya yang berantakan tampak menggemaskan.

"Hei," sapaku, menelan ludah, berusaha tampak tenang seperti guru. "Gipsmu keren!" Gips Ziyu menutupi hampir seluruh lengannya dan berwarna ungu tua. Ziyu mengangkatnya seperti piala, yang kurasa memang benar.

"Maukah kau menandatanganinya, Guru Byun?" Dia sama sekali tak heran melihatku di lantai dapurnya dengan barang koleksi rusak yang mungkin berharga ratusan ribu won. Saat itu, Sehun muncul di ambang pintu dengan spidol perak, dan aku meringis malu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku baru melihat-lihat koleksi ini dan pudel ini sungguh imut, jadi aku—"

"Tak apa-apa," kata Sehun, lalu meraih tisu dapur dan membasahinya dengan air keran. Dia bahkan tidak memanggil pelayannya. Sehun mendekatiku dan membungkuk dengan segumpal tisu, kepala kami hampir bersentuhan. Aku dapat mencium aftershave-nya. "Dapat terjadi pada siapa saja," katanya penuh maaf, lalu tersenyum, tak sampai setengah meter di depan mukaku.

Kurasa aku akan mati karena terlalu girang atau terlalu malu. Aku belum tahu. Sehun menunduk, menangani tugasnya dan aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk menatapnya sedetik saja, melihat rambut gondrongnya yang indah, lengan kuatnya, tubuhnya yang seksi berdedikasi membersihkan merica yang kutumpahkan. Merica yang...

Aku bersin dan melompat berdiri, yakin bahwa merica itu sudah setengah jalan di dalam lubang hidungku. Cepat-cepat aku menyambar tisu dapur dan mengusap ingus sialan itu, barangkali sampai hidungku merah. Lalu aku bersin lagi, dan lagi, tak dapat berhenti—dan tak akan berhenti—dan Ziyu mulai cekikikan histeris. Baginya, aku lucu sekali. Seperti badut. Tokoh kartun. Bagiku, aku memalukan. Tentu saja ayahnya, selebriti sempurna, kebal merica.

Sehun berdiri, mungkin menatapku seakan kepalaku ada lima puluh (aku tak berani menatapnya), dan Sehun menyodorkan sekotak tisu, entah dari mana.

"Terima kasih!" kataku, teredam gumpalan tisu, menatap lantai, mengata-ngatai diri sendiri karena bangkit dari bangku tadi. Pudel ungu dan kepala kaleng terkutuk!

Saat kelihatannya aku sudah mencapai akhir dari kelucuanku, kulempar tisu ke tempat sampah dan tersenyum malu.

"Ta da!" kataku seakan tak peduli aku baru saja menyemprotkan ingus ke Oh Sehun dan ke separuh permukaan dapur profesional seharga ratusan juta won. Lalu aku berkonsentrasi pada spidol perak itu. Aku mengocoknya, membuka tutupnya, dan menuliskan nama serta tanggal : "Byun Baekhyun, September 2016. (HAT-CHI!)"

"Daddy, lihat!" kata Ziyu gembira saat aku selesai, dan Sehun dan aku bertukar senyum, yang membuat perutku bergejolak. Senyumnya sungguh menawan, terlebih karena ditujukan padaku.

Sesaat aku kehilangan kemampuan bicara. Saat pulih, aku langsung bersikap profesional dan sangat malu. "Apakah dokter memberitahu kapan Ziyu bisa kembali ke sekolah? Kurasa aku bisa membawakan PR Lola Jumaat nanti. Tidak banyak memang, tapi konsistensi akan baik untuk semua pihak."

"Ziyu akan kembali bersekolah hari Senin depan, dan Jumat kedengarannya oke," kata Sehun, tersenyum penuh arti. Ya Tuhan, aku minder sekali dengan pria ini, aku bisa tenggelam ke lantai. Aku hampir berharap dia berhenti menatapku.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk makanannya," aku melanjutkan, "Dan aku sungguh menyesal tentang..." Aku terdiam, menuding pudel itu. Lalu aku menoleh ke Ziyu. "Aku senang melihatmu sudah lebih baik." Nah. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa bersikap profesional dan dewasa.

"Tidak seburuk itu kok. Kurasa aku lebih takut waktu mengalaminya." Aku menatap Sehun dan kami mengangkat bahu melihat kebijaksanaan Zitu yang belum saatnya. Sungguh sayang Luhan tidak ada di sini untuk mengurus Ziyu, mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, dan memegang tangannya menghadapi semua ini. Dan agak mengherankan juga Ziyu tidak kelihatan sedih sedikit pun ibunya tak ada di sini, tapi aku mengingatkan diri bahwa ini gaya hidup yang tak kukenal sama sekali. Aku bersiap menghapus seluruh bayangan tentang Sehun dari pikiranku.

"Jadi, mm, film apa yang kauperani?"

"Film indie. Sutradara baru. Ini...film kecil tentang eks agen CIA yang terlibat masalah dengan teroris Cekoslowakia di Tokyo."

"Dan kau memerankan agen CIA itu?"

" _Eks_ agen CIA," katanya, mengoreksi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti menyukai pekerjaanmu."

"Ya." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Kurasa aku beruntung."

"Memang!" cetusku seperti remaja labil, bukan seperti guru anaknya.

"Well, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti menyukai pekerjaanmu juga."

Oh, sialan. Sekarang aku tertangkap dalam kebohonganku sendiri. Aku tidak menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku menoleransi pekerjaanku karena tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan. Saat kusadari aku tidak akan menjadi penyair, pekerjaan mengajar itu datang begitu saja. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa mengajar adalah pekerjaan yang mulia, tetapi mengajar anak-anak yang memiliki latar belakang luar biasa tidaklah mulia. Semua anak ini tetap akan masuk SNU atau Harvard, atau Oxford, meskipun bukan aku yang mengklak-klik tombol lampu.

Kebetulan sekali kami tadi berbicara tentang pilihan hidup. Namun, kalau aku memberikan kesan bahwa mengajar murid kelas satu bukanlah pilihan hidupku, mungkin Sehun akan mengeluarkan Ziyu dari kelasku. Atau setidaknya, dia akan kecewa.

"Oh ya. Aku senang sekali mengajar. Ini...hidup yang kupilih," kataku, dan berharap kata-kataku terdengar positif.

Saat aku mulai dilanda kepanikan karena bertamu terlalu lama, aku menoleh pada Ziyu yang sedang memain-mainkan gipsnya di permukaan meja granit. Dengan nada profesional aku berkata, "Well, Ziyu kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi hari Jumat, dengan PR matematika dan membaca." Kukatakan pada Sehun bahwa aku harus pergi. Bukannya aku harus pergi ke mana-mana. Aku bisa saja di sini semalaman, menatap Sehun dan bertanya-tanya tentang hidupnya, tapi aku tak mau kelihatan seperti penguntit gila, aku seharusnya membuat Sehun terkesan karena aku guru yang profesional terhormat dan hebat. Di pintu dia tersenyum hangat dan aku tersenyum kikuk. Setelah pintu tertutup di belakangnya, aku bersumpah semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar gila, guys," kataku saat aku memasuki pintu. "Tebak aku baru dari mana." Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk terbenam di sofa, menyesap anggur merah dan makan semangkuk besar pasta, yang sering kumakan kalau sedang tidak berdiet Bonz. Walau begitu, setelah mencicipi makanan menu Bonz asli perutku malah keroncongan ingin makan sungguhan, jadi aku mengais-ngais makanan apa saja yang ada di dapur.

TV menyala seperti biasa. Kyungsoo meraih remote saat Jongin menebak. "Kencan buta?"

"Ha, tidak," kataku. "Lucu. Tebak siapa yang pergelangan tangannya patah hari ini?" Aku mengangkat tangan dan memutar-mutarnya supaya mereka tahu itu bukan aku.

"Zitao?" tebak Jongin, karena tentu saja, mereka sudah mendengar tentang Zitao.

"Enggg. Salah lagi," kataku, meniru dengung tanda salah di acara kuis. "Kuberi petunjuk. Dia salah satu muridku."

Setelah jeda sejenak, Kyungsoo mengerti maksudku. "Kau baru ke rumah Sehun dan Luhan?"

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk penuh kemenangan seakan baru mendapat potongan harga luar biasa dari Barneys.

"Uh, kaum itu." Kyungsoo mendesah. "Apa sebutan seribu selebriti di dasar laut?"

"Makan malam?" sahut Jongin pura-pura bego.

"Tapi tetap saja. Gila, apartemen mereka benar-benar tidak adil. Aku bisa buta melihatnya saja. Tapi Sehun baik sekaliiiii." Aku mendesah dan tersenyum mengingatnya, sambil duduk di tepi sofa dengan semangkuk makanan 'buruk'.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sedang di lokasi," kataku, menyendokkan makanan ke mulutku.

"Beruntung benar kau," kata Jongin dan mengangkat alis.

"Oh, memang. Sehun tergila-gila padaku," kataku sarkastis.

"Baekhyun, Oh Sehun itu Frankenstein Korea. Mereka semua begitu," kata Kyungsoo, tak menyadari sindiranku. "Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik, lagi pula—hello—dia kan sudah menikah." Lalu Kyungsoo menambah cepat-cepat. "Walau menurut standar selebriti itu tak ada artinya." Aku memutar bola mataku, yang malah membuat Kyungsoo terus berceloteh, meski aku tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun, satu-satunya alasan kau tidak memiliki pacar sungguhan, yang normal dan lajang di kakimu adalah karena kau tak pernah memberi mereka kesempatan."

"Itu tidak benar. Minho, guru Fisika itu, melarikan diri ke Tibet karena ingin menjauhiku."

"Persetan dengannya!" kata Jongin. "Bangsat itu!" Aku suka kalau Jongin bersikap seperti teman perempuan. Dia pintar melakukannya, apalagi kalau Kyungsoo tidak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo serius. "Sehun itu robot selebriti yang sudah menikah. Dia bukan manusia. Tapi ada banyak pria sungguhan yang lajang, tampan, dan pekerja keras di luar sana, menantikan gadis seperti dirimu."

"Oke, oke," aku menyerah. "Aku ini bidadari." Sambil begitu aku menyuap makanan lagi. "Tapi Oh Sehun tampak sungguhan di mataku," kataku sambil menguyah.

"Perusak rumah tangga orang!" tegur Jongin main-main, dan aku pasang tampang tak berdosa, karena aku tahu mustahil pria seperti Oh Sehun akan menyukai gadis seperti diriku, dan aku juga tahu tak mungkin aku akan menghancurkan rumah tangga siapa pun, apalagi Sehun.

Aku memutuskan akan bermurah hati malam ini dan membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin memonopoli ruang duduk, sebagian karena Kyungsoo sedang sok suci dan tanpa humor. Aku menuangkan segelas Pinot Grigio dari kulkas dan masuk ke kamar untuk mencoba menulis puisi. "Masuk dulu, ya. Aku ada pekerjaan," kataku, lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Saat menyalakan laptop, aku memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi. Walau aku ingin memercayainya, kalau berurusan dengan pria, rasa percaya diriku sudah rusak permanen akibat Daehyun dan semua ikan lain yang kini telah berenang menjauh. Maksudku, lihat saja kenyataannya. Aku tipe gadis yang memuja tapi tak pernah memiliki. Aku mendambakan pria seperti Oh Sehun justru karena aku tahu aku tak bisa memilikinya.

Aku tak tahu gadis seperti apa yang pantas dipacari lebih lama dari satu musim Sex and The City. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan memulai hubungan dengan berteman, bukannya seks oral—dan saling menyukai saat tidak mabuk—tapi selain itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebagai spesies yang berbeda. Masalahnya, Kyungsoo pasti tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Nasihat itu kan bukan keluar dari mulut Yixing yang sama lajangnya seperti aku.

Sebagai permulaan, melupakan Sehun adalah ide bagus. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bahwa hati nuraniku butuh istirahat. Di antara nafsu dan rasa bersalah, aku hampir meledak. Tapi apa yang bisa mengambil alih tempat Sehun dalam imajinasiku?

Aku menetapkan peraturan ketat untuk fantasiku, dan yang paling penting, fantasiku masih mungkin terjadi. Karena aku benar-benar mengenal Sehun, hal itu jadi lebih mudah, tapi aku masih sibuk karena ada begitu banyak detail yang harus digarap.

Dengan kata lain, aku tak bisa sekadar menutup mata dan membayangkan kami bercinta seperti maniak. Pertama, aku harus meyakinkan Luhan dienyahkan, dengan cara yang manusiawi, sesuatu yang tak kan membuat Ziyu trauma lebih dari seharusnya. Jadi Luhan harus mati mendadak karena suatu jenis kanker langka. Lalu Ziyu butuh waktu untuk berduka dan membiasakan diri denganku yang menggantikan ibunya.

Sehun butuh bersandar padaku karena kehilangan istrinya, dan perlahan menyadari bahwa dia sudah mencintaiku sejak pertama kali melihatku. Dan lebih dari segalanya, aku harus mengenakan pakaian yang sempurna, semua yang kumiliki harus kubuang, jadi aku harus memikirkan cara yang masuk akal untuk mendapatkan uang untuk membeli pakaian. Begitu banyak yang harus dibereskan... Apa yang mungkin mengambil alih obsesi ini?

Aku menatap layar komputer yang berpendar, dan tiba-tiba mengerti.

.

.

.

Menuruti nasihat Chanyeol bukanlah kebiasaan yang kubanggakan. Tapi bukan puisi yang bisa membuatku berhenti memikirkan Sehun. Bukan bait bersajak tentang kelopak mawar yang bertebaran dan kecupan diam-diam di malam hari. Sebaliknya, aku menulis tentang Mimi—tokoh fiksi yang sering kuceritakan pada anak-anak di jam mendongeng. Kutulis semua yang telah kuceritakan—tentang Mimi yang bermain-main di sungai jernih sementara ayahnya mendulang emas, tentang betapa cepatnya dia tumbuh besar dan tentang keisengan yang dilakukannya bersama anak-anak pendulang lain, tentang kota yang dibangun para pendulang, dan telegram dari nenek Mimi dari pihak ibunya, yang dia terima setelah ayah Mimi ditangkap karena mencuri emas. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari ini lebih dari sekedar buku bergambar, bahwa ini mungkin akan menjadi novel. Saat mencapai akhir halaman dua puluh, aku bersandar di ranjang dan tersenyum. Setelah bertahun-tahu, gelar menulis kreatifku akhirnya berguna juga.

Aku menghabiskan hari Kamis tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Bahkan Huang Zitao tak dapat mengganggu konsentrasiku. Fakta bahwa dia menyuruh dua bocah naka di kelasnya menulis surat permintaan maaf memang telah membantu banyak. Aku menyimpan surat itu dalam map yang kusisihkan untuk Ziyu, hampir tak memikirkan ke mana map itu akan membawaku besok.

Hari Kamis malam aku langsung menghampiri komputer, dan pada waktu istirahat hari Jumat dengan ragu-ragu kukeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari tasku, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku membacakan kisah Mimi kepada anak-anak.

"Kau menulisnya!" pekik Krystal sambil menunjuk. Chanyeol yang sedang menuju pintu keluar, berbalik dan kembali.

"Hidup, Guru Byun!" serunya, dan dia bertengger di tepi meja untuk mendengarkan cerita.

 _Ketika Mimi sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti, para pendulang memberitahunya saatnya sudah tiba. Nenek Mimi terlalu tua untuk menempuh perjalanan ke barat, jadi anak perempuan itu, yang berusia sebelas tahun, akan menempuh perjalanan ke timur, bertemu dengan nenek dari pihak ibunya untuk pertama kali. Mimi menangis dan menangis terus. Dia sudah terlanjur menyayangi para pendulang emas kumal itu. Mereka sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, seperti ayahnya, dan Mimi akan sangat merindukan mereka. Karena dia meanngis begitu keras, tak seorang pun dari para pendulang itu tega memberitahu Mimi bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Busan untuk selamanya, jauh dari ayahnya yang tukang tipu._

Saat Taeoh menawarkan untuk membuat ilustrasi cerita bab demi bab, para murid lain bersemangat ingin menyumbangkan karya. Aku tak dapat berbuat lain kecuali setuju, walau sebetulnya mereka seharusnya beristirahat.

Nina mengangkat tangannya dan aku berjalan ke arahnya untuk membantunya membuat judul gambar. Bersama-sama kami menyuarakan kata-kata itu, Golden Ghost, dan bulu kudukku merinding.

"Nina, apakah kau memikirkan hal yang sama?" Nina menengadah dari gambarnya, ekspresi bingung membuat mulutnya membentuk garis merah muda melengkung.

Aku berjongkok supaya wajah kami sejajar. "Bagaimana kalau ini kita jadikan judul cerita?" kataku, menyentuh kata-kata dalam gambarnya.

"Untuk seluruh cerita?" tanyanya, dan aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Mata Nina berbinar. "Sungguh?" tanyanya, seakan aku baru saja memberitahunya kami akan berjalan-jalan ke luar planet.

"Aku tidak bercanda," kataku, dan Nina mengangguk.

Kami berjabat tangan, mengikat perjanjian.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat aku bekerja keras menulis, menyiapkan, dan mengajar sampai rasanya hampir tak dapat berdiri, apalagi berpikir tentang Sehun. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, aku memaksakan diri memakai sweater tebal, celana terusan, dan sepatu kets. Aku bahkan tidak membedaki hidungku, begitu keras upayaku untuk menghentikan kegilaan selebritiku. Tapi aku masih menyikat gigi—untuk kebersihan.

Ziyu kelihatan lebih lesu hari ini, mungkin karena tidak ada teman. Dia duduk di lantai ruang duduk besar itu, dengan malas membalik-balik majalah Vogue terbaru. Kuharap aku bisa merampas majalah itu dari tangannya untuk menyelamatkan Ziyu dari penghancuran rasa percaya diri yang dikobarkan majalah mode, tapi kemudian kusadari, mungkin bagi Ziyu, Vogue mirip album foto keluarga.

Tetap saja, ketika melihatku, dia meloncat dan berlari memelukku dengan tangannya yang tidak cedera. Saat dia mencium perutku, Sehun berjalan masuk, dan kendati segala persiapan yang hati-hati, strategi pengalihan perhatian dan pakaianku yang jelek, aku meleleh di tempat. Bagus.

"Hei!" sapa Sehun riang, dan aku berpaling membuka tas supaya tidak perlu menatapnya. Aku menemukan map itu dan mengeluarkannya.

"Coba kulihat. Ini ada, mm, pelajaran membaca. Kau ingat peraturannya, kan? Kalau dua huruf hidup berjalan bersama, yang terakhir yang berbicara dan menyebutkan namanya."

Ziyu mengangguk. "Seperti hurup o dalam kata _j_ _eo_ _ngmal_ berkata, 'Aku huruf o!'"

"Persis," kataku, tersenyum. "Nah, kau tinggal menggarisbawahinya...dan ini pelajaran matematika. Lingkarilah angka puluhan. Oh ya, ini surat permintaan maaf dari Jinwoo dan Hyukjin." Aku menoleh pada Sehun, tapi hanya sekilas. "Mereka anak-anak yang, uh, well, yang..." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti lagi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa sih dia harus kelihatan tertarik padaku? Aku bahkan belum membuat dapurnya berantakan. "Apakah kau punya waktu membaca dengannya?" tanyaku, berusaha tetap pada pokok pembicaraan.

"Kurasa bisa kuatur," kata Sehun, menyelipkan tangan ke saku belakang celananya.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa!" kataku, lalu meraih ke dalam tas, berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntunganku karena menyediakan pengalih perhatian dari senyum indah Sehun yang menakutkan. Aku menarik tumpukan kertas lain dan menyerahkan pada Ziyu. "Dari teman-teman sekelasmu."

Ziyu mengambil tumpukan kertas dari tanganku dan dengan bersemangat menyelidikinya di lantai, menggunakan tangan kiri dan siku kanannya untuk memisahkan tumpukan. Saat aku memberitahu kelas bahwa aku akan mengunjungi Ziyu di rumahnya, kami memutuskan untuk membuat kartu semoga cepat sembuh. Aku menatapnya, tak berpaling sedetikpun. Dia cukup mahir menggunakan tangan kiri, tapi kuharap kemampuannya menulis dan motoriknya tidak akan terpengaruh serius akibat peristiwa ini.

Aku teringat kata Chanyeol, bahwa banyak anak mengalami patah tulang dan bisa pulih kembali. Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantu Ziyu mengejar ketinggalannya saat gipsnya dilepas nanti, tapi kuharap itu tidak berarti aku harus menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Aku gagal total dalam usahaku berhenti menyukainya.

"Mereka menyayangi Ziyu," kataku, berusaha tetap fokus.

"Dia anak yang mudah disayang," kata Sehun. "Ya, kan, Zizi?" Ziyu menengadah pada Sehun dan mengangguk cepat, tersenyum dan terenga, yang memengaruhi kami semua, dan walau aku berusaha menahannya, kami pun tertawa bersama. Demi Tuhan, senyumnya itu! Kenapa aku harus melihatnya?

"Jadi, film apa yang sedang dikerjakan Luhan-ssi?" tanyaku, menatap pintu kaca di depanku untuk menumpas rasa malu ini sejak awal. Dan di sana, di pintu penthouse pribadi Oh Sehun, terpantul bayangan guru sekolah dasar yang berantakan, tak percaya diri, tak berdaya tergila-gila pada pria beristri yang terkenal di seluruh negeri—bahkan Asia. Aku menatap lantai, menyerah kalah.

Sehun berkata, 'Uh, film, eh—film studio besar. Kau tahu..." kata-katanya menghilang, tapi aku harus mendengar tentang Luhan. Kuputuskan bahwa dialah kuci untuk membebaskan pikiranku yang terpaku pada Sehun.

"Filmnya tentang apa?" aku terus mendesak.

"Ah, filmnya yang itu-itu juga. Kau tahu, film studio besar."

Apakah itu film epik yang masih dirahasiakan? Atau film yang konon pemainnya tidak mendapatkan naskah utuh? Apakah Sehun berusaha menghindari pertanyaanku? Apakah dia jengkel? Mendadak aku malu karena mendesaknya. Aku hanya mengumbar keserakahanku sendiri.

"Maaf," kataku, masih menatap lantai. "Aku hanya—oh, entahlah—hanya saja itu menarik bagiku."

"Tak apa-apa, sungguh." Kami saling pandang dan aku tak tahu apakah hanya aku yang merasakannya, tapi sepertinya pandangan kami terpaku sedikit lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya.

"Oke, kurasa aku akan bertemu denganmu hari Senin," ujarku pada Ziyu, merasakan sensasi panas merebak di wajahku. "Anak-anak tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Aku menoleh pada Sehun dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mencoba menatap ke mana saja kecuali matanya.

Aku berjalan ke pintu dengan penuh tekad, tapi Ziyu meluncur melintasi lantai kayu dan menarik lengan bajuku.

"Guru Byun! Ayo lihat kamarku!" pintanya. Aku menatap Sehun.

"Ide bagus, kiddo," katanya, dan aku digandeng melewati ruang duduk, melewati lukisan raksasa, lalu aku berada di lorong yang tak kuduga keberadaannya, menyambung ke sayap bangunan, dan di ujung lorong terdapat kamar mandi, dengan mosaik warna pelangi dengan keramik seukuran permen. Boneka binatang karet dan busa bertebaran di lantai. Ziyu menendangnya ke samping saat kami melintasi pintu masuk kamarnya, kamar yang hanya bisa kugambarkan sebagai impian setiap anak. Ziyu mengenalkanku pada semua bonekanya. Aku menyalami tangan, cakar, sirip, tentakel, dan saat aku selesai, aku mendengar tawa kecil di belakangku, dan itu bukan suara Ziyu.

"Ah, kau sudah bertemu seluruh anggota keluarga," kata Sehun, dan saat berbalik aku bisa merasakan rona merah merayap naik ke leher, menuju wajahku, sama menyalanya dengan karpet yang kuinjak.

"Ya, Ziyu sedang memperkenalkan kami. Eh, keledai itu khususnya..."

"Bawel!" teriak Ziyu, dan terguling cekikikan di ranjangnya.

"Ya," kataku. "Sangat bawel. Kami tidak berhasil menyuruhnya diam, bukan?"

Ziyu menggeleng-geleng, tapi tampaknya tak sanggup berkata sepatah kata pun karena terlalu sibuk tertawa.

"Kau wanita yang lucu," kata Sehun, memiringkan kepala, seakan baru melihatku untuk pertama kalinya. "Guru Byun," kata Sehun. "Terima kasih lagi karena telah melakukan semua ini. Ini sangat berarti bagi kami."

"Sangat berarti bagi kami!" tiru Ziyu sebelum kehilangan kendali lagi.

"Well, aku senang bisa membantu," kataku, hampir tak memercayai kemungkinan bahwa aku baru saja membuat salah satu bintang paling terkenal di planet ini terkesan dengan kecerdasanku.

Sehun mengantarkanku ke pintu. Aku layang ke pintu, sebetulnya. Aku hampir sampai, hampir terbebas dari cengkraman maut nafsu.

"Ziyu menyayangimu, Guru Byun."

Aku membeku. "Terima kasih," gumamku, berbalik. "Sungguh, itu bukan masalah besar—"

"Tidak, kurasa kau tak menyadari bertapa berartinya dirimu bagi Ziyu." Sehun berdiri sangat dekat, aku dapat menciumnya, aftershave mahal bercampur bau tubuhnya. Mencium bau ini pada orang lain mungkin akan membuatku menghindar, tapi ini Oh Sehun; rasanya sungguh manusiawi dan primitif sampai aku dapat merasakan kelembapan menembus celana dalamku.

'Well, perasaanku juga sama, Mr. Oh," kataku hati-hati.

"Panggil aku Sehun."

"Oke, Sehun." Aku mencoba mengucapkan nama depannya bergulir di lidah seperti cokelat bulat beku. Kami bersalaman. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu dia meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas tanganku, dan mendadak aku memiliki tangan paling beruntung di dunia, melayang di awal Oh Sehun yang memukau. Apakah dia merasakan badai berkumpul di perutnya seperti yang kurasakan? Apakah dia menyadari betapa berkuasanya dia atas diriku?

Saat akhirnya dia melepaskan tangaku, aku berdiri terpaku. Aku bahkan tidak menurunkan tanganku ke sisi tubuh. Dia melihat betapa mabuk cintanya diriku, dan kurasa dia kehilangan rasa hormatnya padaku. Kusentakkan tanganku ke dalam saku dan meringis. Sehun tersenyum dan meremas bahuku. "Apakah kecantikan merupakan syarat bekerja di City Select?"

Aku tidak bicara apa pun. Semua fungsi tubuhku macet. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. "Uh..." Hanya itu yang berhasil keluar. Mendadak aku seperti berusia tiga belas tahun lagi.

"Oke, kiddo. Sampai bertemu lagi," katanya santai, seakan tak menyadari dia baru saja memutarbalikkan jagat semestaku.

Aku menyemburkan "Terima kasih!" dan hampir menghantamkan mukaku ke pintu depan saat melarikan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guys, chapter 4 is up!**

 **Aku tahu di chapter ini chanbaek momentnya gak ada. Tapi next chapter bakal aku usahain ada...tergantung cerita sih sebenarnya. Hehehe...**

 **By the way...**

 **Siapa di antara kalian yang punya demam seleb kayak Baek di FF ini? Hayoh ngaku! Hihihi... (padahal gue bhakks)**

 **Pokoknya, tetap nantikan kelanjutan chapternya, oke?!**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW, dan jangan lupa juga untuk nge-FAV dan FOLLOW.**

 **Luph you guys *muachhhh***

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
